Wishful Dreams, Tattered Hearts
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: *Chapter 20 re-opened!!* This is is my first B/V romance story. Its an A/U type....not totally, but enough. It is set during the three years before the Androids came! R/R welcome! Constructive Flames Welcome too! ^_^
1. Can we say..cute!!?

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form, or in anyway whatsoever. I do not own the chars, the places, timelines, nor do I own anything that remotely resembles anything from the show's respective properties. I do own a few things. Like unknown places (Towns, malls, ect...), I own a few chars like Bulma's friend Brit and a special guest! *Winks* you'll see! Anyway, here it is. My newest story.  
  
Authors Note: This is a romance tale of how Veggie and Bulma got together and the battle they faced to reach tha place of love for one another. This has no sex in it, so don't expect it. I don't do sex scenes. But it will have violence. I donno what else. (Of course i don't! I have barely started this story at the time of this disclaimers pass by) Anyway, on with the story folks! Congratulations  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
Rated: PG- 13  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
As the sun rose slowly above the horizon, people in there twenties and thirties jogged alone the paved streets along side Capsule Corp. The rays of the sun washed over all those who chose that sunrise hour to jog.  
  
In a building mere foot from the peaceful street, Capsule Corp. stood tall and silent as the sun washed over the building. Inside all was quiet, except for a certain Saiyan Prince who was busily rummaging thing the cupboards, cabinets, and the shelves of the huge Kitchen in the Capsule Corp. mansion. Grumbling to himself, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, made three sandwiches. Crabbing the chips and three orange sodas that were left in the refrigerator, he went straight to the table to eat what he called a breakfast.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs fast asleep under her fluffy comforters, Bulma lay snuggled and warm under her favorite blankets. Moaning silently, Bulma shifted and moved to a more comfortable position. With the covers now above her head, she instantly felt snugger.  
  
~~~  
  
Finishing off the last of his food, Vegeta's stomach still rumbled. "Blast, why don't that baka woman keep enough food in this house?" he said aloud to no one in particular. Getting up, he stormed up to Bulma's room to complain. When he got there, he opened the door silently. Upon doing so, he gazed upon a sleeping Bulma. Who now was uncovered from the head down to the waist. The soft sheets lay smoothly on her slender form.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but stare. 'So beautiful....' he could feel his eyes running up and down the form of Bulma, who was unaware of a presents in the room. With Bulma's sudden shifting, Vegeta snapped out of his trance. Growling, he walked over to Bulma's sleeping form. "Wake up woman!" He shook her awake. Bulma, with a tired groan, woke to see a scowling Prince hovering over her. Immediately, Bulma became angered. "Vegeta, what in Kami's name are you doing in my room!?" She said, pulling the covers over her. Vegeta's scowling turned into an amused smirk. "Woman, you and your blasted mother don't buy enough food to feed even an infant. I demand better verities" his smirk was now in a frown. Bulma glared daggered at the almighty prince who enjoyed watching her blossom to anger.  
  
"Why you." Bulma's cheeks turned to a deep red. "We buy enough for an army and you eat it all in one setting! How dare you demand of me!" Bulma was now out of bed and standing nearly nose- to-nose with the angered but amused Saiyan prince. Vegeta's smirk fluid her sudden urge to punch him. "And to top it all off woman!, you didn't make me any breakfast. Because of you, I lost an hour" he was now frowning. His arms tightly crosses, he determined to show this omna whose boss. Bulma snarled. "So, who cares! No one does Vegeta. You know why! Cause you're a jerk that's why!" Bulma's sea blue eyes were a litter storm as she gazed into the eyes of the Saiyan.  
  
That did it. Vegeta was now pissed off. "Woman, if I were you, I would watch what you say" Vegeta's voice held a dangerous venom in his words. Bulma gulped but didn't faze.  
  
Bulma smirked wearily, "Why should I? You wouldn't kill me! After all, if you kill me.. who would be around to fix your gravity room when you oh mighty one broke it. Besides, I don't think you would kill me considering how weak I am and the fact is why waste your energy" Bulma pointed out. Vegeta grinded his clutched teeth. 'Blast! She's right. Curse that woman and her genius intellect' Vegeta silently cursed. But yet, standing here, staring at the one human who dared to stand up to him, he was intrigued. One reason was that her intellect matched his own. As for her anger, that was another thing that amazed him. It reminded him so much of a Saiyans' anger. It excited him to anger her to see the possibilities of her ever untamed rage.  
  
Vegeta didn't realize he was in a trance. That is, not until Bulma waved a hand in his face. He snapped back in, a scowl on his face. "What is it omna?" he growled.  
  
Bulma looked at him, her expression showed concerned curiosity. "I called you 3 times.  
  
All you were doing was staring at me with a strange look" Bulma eyed him, her hands on her delicate hips. "What you mean woman, I'm fine" he humped and crossed his muscular arms across his chest. Bulma cocked her head to the side, unconvinced. Looking at him more closely, she noticed how his arm muscle would ripple when he's biceps would tighten. Bulma could feel her eyes follow his arms to his chest. Bulma became red in the face when she saw his rock hard chest.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Like what you see woman?" he's cocky smile was wide from ear to ear as he saw her blush different shades of red when she came to the realization just what she was doing. "N..No." Bulma whispered, trying desperately to compose her posture, but she didn't fully succeed. Because everytime she would look at his flawless body, she would over go weak in the knees. "Then stop drooling woman!" Vegeta's sudden words of command help to snap Bulma out of her trance. "Fine Vegeta!!" she said, clutching her fists, she stomped back into her room to get read for work. Slamming the door promptly in the Saiyan prince face.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a long while, then with a growl of annoyance but yet fascination, he walked to his gravity room where he trained for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Hihi peeps and all you dbz fans alike. So, what did you think of the first chapter of this story!!? Cool? Not cool? Needs work? You suck?? What??!! I really would like reviews!  
  
I will post chapter 2 and 3 soon. And after that, more to come! Ja ne for now! 


	2. The Beginning

Hi all! I'm back and with a brand new chapter! As you know this is my first attempt  
  
At a DBZ romance so I am like..excited! But anyhow, lets get this rolling.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
Rated: PG- 13  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Later that day.  
  
  
  
After a hard work at the Capsule Corp. headquarters downtown, Bulma walked/stumbled into the mansion exhausted. That day, she could remember, it was HIFL. The two meetings that were a disaster. The owner of a Multi- Million dollar company, laughed at the new chip and new type of grade "A" capsule her and her father had worked months on. Although, Bulma grinned when she thought back to the chip situation. The Co-Owner approved of the resolutely design. He loved it so much, he offered to fund their further research to get into products. Of course that would take much work and money that the Briefs could afford, but that was bothering Bulma and her father, was the technology and research that would go into designing a suitable chip away from just the simple prototype. That's was going to be a difficult task all in itself. But Bulma knew it could be done. Afterall, she has always loved a challenge.  
  
Stumbling into the living room, Bulma knew she couldn't make her it to her room. Barely  
  
Able to make it to the living room, Bulma crashed on the couch. "Ugh, I'm so tired" Bulma groaned. Lying there for a goof 15-minute minutes, Bulma waited till her feet stopped throbbing. Kicking off her high heeling with an effort, Bulma felt better when her feet were free from the bindings of her favorite leather heels. "Ahh, That's much better" Bulma sighed in relief. Turning over, Bulma continued to lie on the couch, not realizing that she soon was drifting to sleep. A restless sleep that would become the beginning of the entire nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hihi peeps, I am sorry this is soooooooooooooo short! But Chapter 3 will be longer! I promise! R/R please! Ja ne! 


	3. The Nightmare

Hi all! Once again I'm back and with a brand new chapter! As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I am like.. excited! But anyhow, lets get this rolling. Hehe, it all good now I guess. Okay okay, just for references only, this story MIGHT turn into a rated R for strong situations (Like violence, blood scenes, ect.but no sex!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
Rated: PG- 13  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
uThat same moment, just 3 minutes after./u  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room, sweat covered his whole body. He was in badly need of a relaxing shower, but first, he would feed his growling stomach. 'Humph, I wonder if my onma is done preparing the meal' wait a sec. He said my omna Vegeta growled. "Blast this woman! She invades even my mental thoughts!" Vegeta knew that even when he first met the beautiful woman. He was lost in her sea blue eyes and badly wished to taste her pink soft-looking lips. Vegeta shook his head. 'Dang, blast you woman! Leave me along!!' but the thought of her was still there. He couldn't shake his mind free from the woman.  
  
Shaking his head one last time, he went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. But as he passed by the living room, he hears shuffling, whimpers, and moans. When he peeked his head around the corner, he saw Bulma. She was tossing and turning on the couch. When Vegeta edged closer, he saw she was sweating heavily. Her face held fear that seems to take over her entire form. A sudden chill moved up and down his spine. Vegeta then realized she was having a nightmare. Vegeta frowned. 'Baka omna. She's weak even in her dreams' but when he looked closer, he saw something else. A glow. A glow that was undetectable with humans, but to a Saiyans' acute eyesight, he saw it faintly. It was around her head. 'How odd.' he couldn't point it out, but something was wrong. And whatever it was, it was attacking Bulma at this vary minute.  
  
  
  
uIn the nightmare./u  
  
  
  
"1, I'm coming for you" The horse voice called from the blackness. Its echo filled the air.  
  
Bulma was running. She didn't where she was going because of the nothingness that utterly surrounded her and the area that she ran. It scared her. She was terrified of the thing that was chasing her even as her heaving breathing filled the air.  
  
"2, there's no place to hide" the dry hoarse voice echoed.  
  
Bulma's lungs hurt as she ran faster. 'What is going on?' her thoughts screamed out.  
  
She couldn't see a thing. Her heart raced as she ran down an unknown path. "Who's there?" she called out into the darkness.  
  
"3..4..Here I come. Watch out! The Watcher is watching you" the hoarse voice laughed evilly as he came closer and closer just like a lion to his prey.  
  
Bulma could litterly feel the hot breath on her neck. Bulma pumped harder. Fear coursing through her veins. "No.." she whispered in terror. Then sudden as it appeared.WHAM! Bulma crashed into a wall. It felt like solid steel. Bulma turned around suddenly. Trying to see just for a second, how to get out. When Bulma stepped forward, rough hands slammed her against the wall. Pain shot through her like fire. "Ugh!" was all she said. She began to see stars.  
  
"Poor dear..scared?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Bulma froze. She could smell her sour breath. Bulma began to lose her control. She shook all over. Then she felt a calloused hand rub roughly on her cheek.  
  
"Time approaches. Soon, death shall be your eternal torment. Oblivion is mine" then with a laugh, the dream ended.  
  
  
  
uEnd of night/u  
  
Bulma woke up screaming, kicking and punching the surrounds. When one of her kicks landed, it landed on a surprised and now annoyed Vegeta. Bulma didn't realize until she looked up, sweat drenched her face, arms, and neck area. Vegeta grunted. "Woman.wha" he didn't have time finish his sentence, because a terrified Bulma wrapped her arms around him, crying and shaking violently. Vegeta held his breath. He could smell her sweet smell. It smelled of apples and something else. He could faintly smell her perfume. It smelled mellow and delicious. It took every ounce of his will power to hold himself back from taking her into his arms and kissing her all over.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he was suddenly filled with the urge to comfort her. To find out what caused her so much fear. "Bulma" he said softly, "What's wrong?" he asked with a comforting tone. Bulma cried harder. Her muffled sobbing drowned out the words.  
  
Time passed, and the two just sat on the couch together. Vegeta allowed Bulma to cry on him. He couldn't pull himself away from her. Finally, Bulma's sobs became just sniffling. Sniffling, Bulma's eyes long since puffy and red, she said, "Vegeta?" He grunted lightly in his throat in response. "Have you even had a nightmare you were so sure it was real, you could touch it?" Vegeta was taken back by such a question. No one has ever bothered or dared to go to that level. It would mean death. But, looking down at her fragile form, Vegeta could never harm her. Instead, he answered, "Yes...once. when I was a small boy. I had a nightmare I was so sure of; I could reach out and touch. But it was just in my mind. Nothing more" Or so he thought at the time. For you see, it was a nightmare that took place on a planet where Freeza was in his final form, beating the Saiyan Prince to death. Vegeta shuttered. He remembered well of that day. It was the day his worst nightmare came true.  
  
Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes. They were filled with anger, rage, and pain. Bulma couldn't help but wander what was going on in that mind of his. Vegeta looked down at her and couldn't be intrigued by her spender and beauty. Suddenly, without warning, Vegeta got up. Bulma looked hurt. "Where are you going?" she longed for his company right now. She didn't wish to alone. But instead of answering, he merely picked her up effortlessly. Bulma snuggled against the warmth of his body. Taking Bulma up to her room, Vegeta couldn't help the feelings he was feeling. He was scared, yes. Because he never have allowed these feelings. He growled, 'Dang blast planet! Its turning me into a weakling' he silently cursed himself as he laid Bulma softly on her bed. Spreading the covers over her, Vegeta was mesmerized by how she looked into the light of the moon. So enchanting, so captivating.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta. He's eyes were hollow and bottomless. Likes he was searching her. Bulma was suddenly filled with new tears. "Vegeta?" Vegeta looking into her swimming blue eyes. "Hai?" Bulma tried to fight back tears, but she couldn't.  
  
"I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me," Bulma pleaded. Vegeta stood there for second. Pondering if he should stay or tell the woman to leave him alone. But he couldn't hurt her. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to just turn away and leave while he could. So, instead of going away like his screaming mine was telling him to do, he slowing walked over to Bulma. Sliding in beside her, he laid his on the pillow.  
  
Bulma smiled despite how fearful she was feeling. "Thank you" all she received a grunt in response. It surprised her that he was doing this at all. But what surprised her next was when he took her form to his. Bulma was shocked at first, but was happy to near someone who she could trust. Bulma wrapped her delicate arm around his waste, sleep soon came again, this time it was dreamless. Vegeta, snuggled into her heat, taking in her sweet smell once again, before he too, fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hihi all you happen DBZ fanamaniacts! So, what you think? R/R please!!! ^_^  
  
Ja ne for now. Soon to come 4 and 5! 


	4. Aftermath: The Nightmare Continues

Hi all! I'm back and with a new chapter peoples!! As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I am like Duh and I am like.. excited! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Okay okay, just for references only, this story MIGHT turn into a rated R for strong situations (Like violence, blood scenes, ect.but no sex!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Feeling the warmth on the sun's glow on her face, Bulma opened her eyes a bright room swamped in sunlight. Looking around, Bulma saw that Vegeta was already gone. Bulma signed. She was looking forward to waking up and seeing him still sleeping next to her, but she also wasn't surprised to see him gone. "Figures he'd just run off. What a danged butt" she said aloud to the silence of the room. Getting up, Bulma didn't notice that her head hurt until she moved. When she did, a throbbing pain engulfed her head. "Ugh!" Bulma held her head with both hands. Bulma groaned. "Uh, geez.why do I feel like I have a hang over?" Bulma asked herself. Indeed her head felt like it was in a throbbing vice. Must like that way she felt after her last hang over.  
  
Getting up slowly, Bulma softly eased her way to the bathroom, hanging on to furniture to steady herself as she went. When she got to the bathroom, her head was pounding madly. Bulma could feel the chunks of nausea start to rise in her throat. Choking that wave down, she stumbled her way the medicine chest to find some aspirin. The Mirror the loomed in front of her held an eerie texture as the unlighted room reflected the light from the bedroom. When Bulma looked into the mirror, she gasped at her own reflection. But it wasn't hers! It was something else staring back at her, with an evil eerie grin plastered on the figures face. It was dressed in all black or so it seems cause in the background behind him, there was nothing but darkness except for a light that cast a shadow on him. On his head a large brimmed hate that covered his eyes and nose. All she saw was his smile. His evil, heartless, smile. He's cracked lips pulled into a menacing from then to an evil smirk as her face turned to horror at his sight.  
  
Bulma froze. Who or what was she looking at? His cracked voice filled her mind. "I am someone else" he replied as if he heard her mental thoughts. Bulma choked down a dry chunk that seemed to lodge in her throat. "What..do..you mean..someone else?" Bulma's voice cracked with every attempt at her words. He's hoarse laugh filled the room in an unnatural way. "Patience little one. You shall know who I am.soon enough. But for now, be afraid of every turn. Because I am watching you" He laughed and then just as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone.  
  
Bulma stood still, watching the now empty mirror, which held her tattered image. Then what seemed like an eternity, Bulma breathed slowly own, trying to calm herself down. It failed. She bust into hot tears. Crumbling to the ground, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Rocking back and forth, she shook all over. 'What is going on? Why me? Why does those thing want me?' those and many other questions filled her tired and shaky thoughts. She didn't know what to do. One day she was fine and the next time she slept, this thing appeared and started to haunt her. But the worse part was, she couldn't fight it. She didn't know how. She doubted any of the Earth's Z-Fighters could fight whomever or whatever who was bother her. After all, this being was in the one place no one could get to.her dreams. Bulma's shivering became  
  
More violent at this thought. 'Why me?' she kept asking herself. All she got back was empty answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all!, well..how was it!? Boring? Good!? You rock!!? What!!? R/R please! It's vary much welcome! ^^ I am also sorry it was short again, I didn't mean for it to happen this way, BUT it did! But the next one will be longer! Later for now.Chapter 5 soon to come! Ja ne! 


	5. Love's Barriers

Hi all! I am back! As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. excited! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Okay okay, just for references only, this story MIGHT turn into a rated R for strong situations (Like violence, blood scenes, ect…but no sex!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_^  
  
AN: Hihi, I am really bored right now, so I decided to write the time away. I hope you like this piece. I am going to kick it into high gear now! Te he he! Oh, btw, I am going to do something new. I am going to bring Yamcha in the picture. The actual breaking up will be in a later chapter.  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
2 weeks later…  
  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
Bulma didn't have a nightmare or saw him, The Watcher, for 2 weeks. Things started to look normal again. Even Vegeta seems to lighten up…a little. Sitting in her lab, Bulma could get away from everything and everyone who gave her a headache. Especially Vegeta. Bulma's mind, for the millionth time that day, shifted to thoughts of the harsh prince. 'What am I doing!!? I am suppose to be in love with Yamcha!' Bulma tried desperately to get Vegeta out her head, but to no travail. "Dang it" Bulma clutched her fist till they grew white.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma's mom, Mrs. Briefs, called from the bottom of the stairs. "Bulma, dear, Yamcha is on the phone" Bulma smiled. That's exactly what she would need. To talk to Yamcha. Rushing down, Bulma took the phone from her mother.  
  
"Hello" she said in a happy tone.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?" Yamcha's voice rose at the sound of her cheery voice.  
  
"Nothing. I'm bored out of my mind right now" Bulma grinned, twiddling the cord with her index finger.  
  
"Oh, well, that's what I was hoping to hear because I got us front row seats at the festival concert this weekend" Yamcha said in a cool tone.  
  
Bulma gasped, "The festival already. My God! I had forgotten that it was that time of year" Bulma ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Yamcha chuckled, "Its okay babe. So, pick you up at 8 this Saturday?" he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Okay, great! See ya then Yamcha!"  
  
"Okay babe, later" and with that, Yamcha hung up.  
  
  
  
Bulma hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Things were starting to look up for her once again. That was, until a certain Saiyan prince came in with his usual scowl on his face.  
  
Vegeta looked Bulma over. He still didn't understand why she wanted that weakling Yamcha. She could do better then that baka who always broke her heart. 'Wait a minute! Why should I care about my woman…' there he went again…MY woman. Vegeta shook his head, trying to break free, but all he saw was her face. Growling, he walked in the living room, not even bothering to make himself mile high sandwiches he had previously decided to do.  
  
Noticing Vegeta's expression confusing Bulma. Bulma cocked her head to the side as she studied Vegeta from the kitchen's doorway. She saw he sat on the couch, mumbling something in a language that she couldn't understand. Crossing arms loosely in front of her chest, she walked quietly to Vegeta. When Bulma got close enough, her blue eyes met his black raven eyes. His eyes held an intense aura that demanded respect. Bulma also noticed like he angry. But at whom? Himself? Possibly her. Kami knows how many times he and her fought over the tiniest things. But she noticed something else. Something that made her worry. Fear. It wasn't totally visible, but it was just enough to get the hint of it.  
  
Vegeta watched her like a hawk watching his prey. He looked in her beautiful blue auras. He couldn't place the emotion that was plastered on her flawless face. Was it worry? Vegeta knew vary little of this emotion. He was always raised to hunt, to kill, and to destroy the enemy before he could destroy you. He was taught to be ruthless and without emotion. And being with Freeza all those years enforced it. Molded into a heartless warrior, he never knew emotions. Right now, as he gazed upon her, he saw worry take her features. He watched aimlessly as Bulma moved to his side on the couch.  
  
Bulma moved gracefully to his side, studying his features careful. He looked stiff. Litterly stiff. "Vegeta" she began. He looked angered. "What is it woman?" he growled.  
  
Bulma put a soft hand on his bicep. Vegeta flinthead slightly, but he allowed her to tough him. "Woman…" he tried to say, but all it came out as just a hush whisper.  
  
"Vegeta…your…tense" She said, moving her hand up gently his surprising soft bicep.  
  
Vegeta watched her hand move up and touch the top of his shoulder. Vegeta shivered as the chills rose up his spine. "Bulma….don't" He nearly pleaded. Bulma stopped, shocked. Bulma giggles. Vegeta glared at her, confusion overriding anything else. "What are you giggling about woman?" Bulma stopped giggling, covering her surprised look with a smile. "I just never heard you call me by my name before Vegeta" Bulma actually loved to hear that way he said her name. It sent chills up her spine. Bulma blinked. 'What am I doing?!! I am in love with Yamcha! This can't be happening!' Bulma chewed herself out. But she couldn't help but to think of the Saiyan Prince. His intense eyes, he's smirk, his sexy body. Bulma's heart leaped in her chest as a thought of him shirtless as she's seen him many times before.  
  
Snapping out her trance, Bulma looked at Vegeta thoughtfully. Then, when he all did was stare back, she continued her pursuit up his to his neck. When she was there, she began to massage his neck. Vegeta tried to move away, but the sudden wave of pleasure engulfed him. Bulma moved closer to him, both her hands on him, massaging his around his shoulder, back, and neck areas. Vegeta, to Bulma, felt like steal. 'No wonder he's restless..' Bulma thought as her fluid motioned engulfed the Prince. As  
  
the fluid motions roamed his stiff muscles, Vegeta involuntarily moaned. He was enjoying the massage Bulma was giving him now.  
  
Sometime later, when all was quiet, and nothing but the ticking on the clock was heard, Bulma sat behind a relaxed Vegeta, still gently massaging him. Breathing in one accord, Bulma's thoughts drifted to her nightmare and encounter. Suddenly, she heard a faint voice fill the room.  
  
"1…2…I'm coming for you"  
  
Bulma stopped massaging Vegeta to listen. Her breathing turned from calm to rasp as she listened.  
  
"3…4…no where to run or hide"  
  
Bulma's heart raced. Her worse fears in her nightmare were haunting her now. Vegeta looked to see the utter terror in Bulma's eyes. Vegeta suddenly grew worried. "What is it woman?" he asked in a soft voice. But Bulma didn't respond, because she was looking into the window. The window where that same being who came to her just 2 weeks later. His same evil smirk was seen as she watched him. Bulma began to shake.  
  
  
  
"5…6…The Watcher is coming for you" He said, just before he disappeared.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. 'What's wrong? What is she looking at? When he looked, he saw nothing but his and Bulma's reflected on the tinted window. When Vegeta looked at Bulma once again, his eyes widened at the sight. She was terrified. Not just in terror, but every part of her body shook in terror. Vegeta turned around and looked at her. Bulma's blue eyes still stared at the window. Vegeta waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her to snap out of it. When she looked at him finally, she burst into tears. Wrapping her shaking arms around his neck, she cried into his shirt. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, comforting her. "Shhhh, shush little omna." Vegeta didn't know how to comfort Bulma, but he wouldn't stop trying.  
  
Bulma cries hardened. "I…I..I saw him again!" she wailed. Vegeta rocked her with her, not realizing he was rocking her. "Saw whom woman?" he asked softly. Bulma sniffled. "Him…he calls himself" Bulma thought for a minute. "The Watcher" Bulma said the last part with a sob. Vegeta looked at her thoughtfully. "Who is he?" he asked. Bulma shook her head. "I donno. I never heard of him before" she said, freeing her eyes from the tears. Vegeta thought for a minute. He didn't know what to say. Bulma looked at him and sighed. "Look…Vegeta..i'm sorry for" but she was cut off short by his figure tips pressing softly against her lips. "Woman, you need to rest" he said, just before he lifted her up again for the second time. Bulma would have protested, but his warm body was comforting.  
  
Taking her to her room, Vegeta laid her on her bed and softly covered her with her comforters. Bulma, who was now asleep, didn't realize Vegeta, as he lay beside her, had stayed with her. Resting against the headboard, Vegeta was determined to guard and watch over Bulma as she slept. Making sure no one would harm her. As she slept, Vegeta glanced down at her, smirking softly. 'Baka woman omna. What have you done to me?' he thought as he gently reached down and moved a stray hair from her face. 'Beautiful…' he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Hi peeps!, I am sorry it took me along time, but I got busy. So, how was it? Boring? Weird? Stupid?? Awesome!!? Tell me! R/R please!!!!!!! 


	6. Disapointing News, New Nightmare Begins

Hi all! As promised! As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. excited! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Yay!, it about to get more gory, so keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~  
  
AN: Here we go again…another Yamcha bashing!….well, part one anyway. Hehe. Sorry to all you Yamcha lovers. I am just playing this all by ear. This is when I will kick it into high gear and introduce more about "The Watcher". Stay tuned for the following chapters where it goes into detail about who "The Watcher" is and where he came from. ^^  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
Early Saturday Morning…5 days later…  
  
  
  
Bulma was jumpy. All she did was avoid mirrors, windows, and all things that caused refection in fear that "He" would be watching her. She was afraid. Every turn she took, all she would do was imagine he would be around the corner, ready to rip her apart, to leave her bloody parts to be found by her devastated loved ones.  
  
In her lab, where Bulma was at the moment, she felt secure. Her lab was her sanctuary. Right now, locked in the room, all she did was work to keep her mind off the troubles that's been happening to her lately. But, even now as she typed feverously on her laptop, her thoughts were on the events that have been happening. Who is he? Why is he after her? What can she do to fight back?…these and many other question soaked into her thoughts like a sponge that soaked up water.  
  
Suddenly…  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!!  
  
Bulma screamed and fell to the floor, banging her knee sharply against the desk. "Ow!" she cried out. Rubbing her knee, Bulma hobbled to her locked door. From outside, Bulma heard her mother calling her. "Bulma baby, its me…Mom" Mrs. Briefs called from behind the heavy door.  
  
Bulma sighed. She was relieved it was her mother and not Vegeta wanting his ritual meals. Composing herself, Bulma slowly opened the door with her best fake smile. "Hi mom, what's up?" she asked in her best cheery tone, but it sounded more like she has laryngitis. Mrs. Briefs eyed her daughter. "You alright baby?" she asked, looking over her only daughter. Bulma smiled weakly, "Yes mom. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I've been at this new project all day" she said truefully. Mrs. Briefs, now convinced, went back to being cheery. "The reason I came up here sweetie is to tell you Yamcha is on the phone"  
  
Bulma gasped, "Oh my Dende…I forgot! Tonight is the concert! I bet he called to remind me" Bulma smiled. "Such a gentlemen" she said, rushing past her mother to  
  
Get to the phone downstairs. When she answered it, she heard a coughing sound.  
  
"Hello? Yamcha?"  
  
"Yeah, hey babe" Yamcha started. He coughed then continued. "I'm sorry, but I can't make it tonight"  
  
Bulma heart sank in disappointment. "Why? What's wrong? Are you sick?" she said, worried.  
  
Yamcha faked a stuffed up nose, "Yea babe. I came down with a terrorable cold last night. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cancel our date for tonight" Yamcha coughed again and moaned as if he was in pain.  
  
Bulma was disappointed, yes, but she was worried about her boyfriend. "Oh…okay. Its okay. Ummm, do you want me to bring you some soup or something?"  
  
Yamcha voice quivered a bit, "No….no, that's alright babe. I got plenty of soup and crackers to last me for the rest of my cold" he faked another hacking cough, then continued. "I'll call you when I feel better. Right now, I'm going to bed to get some rest"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Okay sweetie. Take care"  
  
"You too babe, bye" and with that, Yamcha hung up the phone.  
  
Bulma hung up the phone. Something wasn't right. He heart told her that. But her mind didn't want to believe that he was cheating again. Shaking her thoughts, she decided to bring some soup anyway. With a hum in her throat, she went to the task of making Yamcha some of her famous vegetable soup.  
  
Meanwhile, overhearing the conversation, Vegeta became enraged. He knew what that weakling Yamcha was up too. He also knew Bulma would find out. She would end it, he'd come crawling back, she would forgive him, and then the same heartbreaking cycle would begin all over again. He cursed himself for feeling emotions, but what was he to do? Deny his own gut of how he feels for the woman he wanted to mate. 'Did I just think that' he cursed himself for what he thought. 'Me!? Mate with a human. A weak, pitiful human such as her.' But he knew, somehow, she had a hold on him. A mental and physical hold that she alone mastered. He also know he had bonded with her. This scared him. For the first time in his life, he didn't know how to defeat his rival. Who wasn't his rival at all, but a beautiful woman who somehow managed to tam his heart. Vegeta growled once again, trying his best to push those feelings aside.  
  
Clutching his fists, Vegeta stomped outside to his gravity room. To train and to get his mind off of her. But it was no use. The more harder he trained, the more he found himself imaging himself pleasing her in everyway. Touching her, kissing her, taking in her wonderful sent, making her call out his name as he kissed butterfly kisses all around her exposed neck and shoulder areas, and he felt heat like never before as he crushed his mouth on her neck, digging his sharp Saiyan teeth into her neck making her his forever. Vegeta shocked his head, he couldn't focus. Not with Bulma distracting his  
  
Every waking moment.  
  
Shutting off the Gravity room, Vegeta went outside. It was mid day went he came out. The sun was high, sending a soft warmth throughout the area in covered. Stretching, Vegeta took in the sun's warmth. It soothed his nerves sometimes when he found himself all alone. Walking to a law chair in the back by the pool, Vegeta laid down to rest awhile. He needed rest. His body screamed for it. Lying down, he soon dozed off. Who would have thought, The Watcher was watching him…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all peeps, I know I know!…noooooooo cliffhanger! Tehehehe! I couldn't help myself! ^_~ How did you like it? Boring? Cool! Needs work? More!!? What? Drop me some lines..R/R or contractive flames welcome! 


	7. Vegeta's Nightmare: 1...2...he came for ...

Hi all! As promised! As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. excited! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Yay!, it about to get more gory, so keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~  
  
AN: Okayokay…sorry for all you Veggie lovers, but this is a little Veggie bashing. Sorry to all you Veggie lovers out there! lovers. I am just playing this all by ear. Sorry for the wait, but in this chapter alone will I have fun with more from the Watcher ^^ Thank you all for 21+ reviews!  
  
  
  
To ssjprincess: No, it's not Freddy! It's a different kind of char…brand new! The Watcher don't kill in the dreams…he tourments!! He has fun with their minds and tears them down emotionally and eventually physically until there is not much left. Hehe, but I'm not gonna tell everything! That would spoil the fun! You just gonna have to read and see what else this devious sly man can do. ^^ Evil Laughs  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
Rated R: For bloody and gory sences..little ones…turn around now!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
In the Nightmare…  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood his ground. He was standing in what looked like a dessert field, but there was nothing. The sky was an eerie color. It was a deep reddish yellow that cast a tinted glow around its surrounds on the dry ground. Vegeta could hear jabbering voices. Somewhere faint and barely noticeable, but others were as if someone was jabbering in his ears. He could hear them say:  
  
"Look out"  
  
"He's coming"  
  
"Run away"  
  
"Look for the crystal of life"  
  
"Get away before it's to late"  
  
Vegeta growled. "Who are you?" he yelled out. He looked around; trying to fathom what was going on. All he could see was death. Nothing more then death. It looked like it was all just another dead place he has seen many times of several different planets. But this one was different. Everywhere he looked, it changed. Vegeta blinked. 'Changes! How?' He looked to see it shift to a battlefield. Filled with dead bodies. He swallowed when he realized the dead bodies. They were Saiyans. Their bodies littered the dusty ground.  
  
Vegeta began to walk around. When he did, he saw Nappa's body not in tacked, but in pieces that still dripped of fresh blood, Radditz body with a big hole in his stomach, He's blood too, spread and stained the group beside his and Nappa's lifeless forms.  
  
As he walked further he saw his father's Elite Guards. Some were in bloody pieces just like Nappa. Others laid in unnatural ways spread out from each other. One of the Elite's had his head torn right off from his neck. It laid just 2 feet from the neck of the bloody stubbed body. Another one lay against a rock, his neck slashed open from ear to ear. Blood still oozed from the wound as if it had been resent.  
  
When he came to an opening, he saw his father…alive! But barely. He was coughing up blood. Trying to move, but all he did was fall on his face. On the ground on his back, Vegeta could see blood on the ground where his own father was. His father's battered and torn armor was slashed in 20 different places exposing the cut up flesh beneath it.  
  
  
  
Vegeta rushed to his father side, all his memories of his father came flooding back.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his bloody and beaten father. Bending down, he was enraged to see his father like this. 'Who would dare do this to my father the King?' he thought as he lifted his father. King Vageta's eyes snapped open, revealing bloodshot eyes that were hollow and dilated. King Vegeta smiled, "My…My son" he said hoarsely. Vegeta looked down, guilt washed over him to his father this way. He didn't know why he felt such guilt. He tried to push it aside, but it only got worse. "Father…what happened?"  
  
King Vegeta rasped, "Freeza…he…he…kill all over us. Took us down. We tried to get to you before it was too late, but it…it was no use. We lost" He coughed up blood, spraying it onto Vegeta's armor. He didn't care. All he saw was revenge. "I couldn't save you," he rasped out, hacking up a blood clot. Vegeta looked at his father, guilt plagued him. "I'm sorry father…" he whispered. King Vegeta looked up at his son. His face was shocked, then it turned to rage. You should be Vegeta! You killed me!! You KILL US ALL! You are not worthy to be a Saiyan. You're not worth even to be my son!" King Vegeta stood up. Blood seeping through every pore.  
  
Vegeta stood up in horror. Never has he father talked in such a manner. But he had no time to reply, cause ever solder that was dead, stood up and circled the now frightened Prince.  
  
"You killllled usssss" one hissed.  
  
"We protected you, bowed to you, respected youuuu…and you let us die!" another one hissed.  
  
The one with the severed head, hobbled his way to the presents of Vegeta. Vegeta went pale. "Maaaaaster Vegeta…because of you. Freeza decided to tear me apart before I died….so he made sure I felt ever ounce of this!" He then held up his head. Vegeta felt sick. "I lost my head" he growled.  
  
Vegeta grew numb. More and more the dead and long gone solders cried out and hissed at him. Spitting sticky blood on him. Vegeta growled. "LEAVE ME ALONE" he shouted. He powered up, making the circle to back up a few feet. But then…  
  
"Hello my Prince"  
  
"Having fun Prince Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta's blood ran cool. When turned around, Nappa and Radditz were standing in front of him. Well, Nappa was trying to stand, but one of his legs was missing. He had to hold on to Raddtiz for support. They both looked like they were rotting away now. Flesh spilling apart from the bones. Their face caved in.  
  
"What's a matter? Didn't expect to see us?" Radditz cooed in an icy tone.  
  
"Yea..he he…I thought you would be PLEASE to see us" Nappa said the word "pleased in a venomous tone.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "I never thought I would have to see you two again" he said coldly.  
  
Radditz and Nappa both laughed, blood spewing from the corners. They both whipped the blood away as if it was stray water.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong my forgotten Prince" Radditz mocks a bow.  
  
"We're so SORRY to disappoint you, but when we heard you were on Earth, we had to come"  
  
Raddtiz grinned evilly, "Yessss, it appears" Then he added, "MY FELLOW SAIYANS" the he continued, "That our prince has bounded with a human female. And a weak one at that!"  
  
That news sent roars of laugher through the plains. Every Saiyan that looked freshly dead just a few minutes ago, was all decayed and their skins were drooping off of their bones. No sign of muscle tissue anywhere. Vegeta looked around, utter terror rippled through his every fiber. He didn't know how to fight this. How could he? He couldn't anything. He was litterly frozen in his spot. Then he's father's sudden words, made him turn around, fear in his raven eyes.  
  
"So you see me son…you are banished. You no longer belong to us!" King Vegeta started to laugh. The entire circle laughed. Vegeta watched in shame as his father gave him the ultimate punishment. Vegeta watched in horror as something began to happened. His father's appearance changed. He became bloated and irregular.  
  
Then with a final laugh….he EXPLODED! His guts, organs, and pounds of blood rained on everything in its path…including the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Vegeta covered his face. He was prepared for the outcome that never came. When he looked up. He saw a looming figure towering above him with a large knife in his right hand. Just as he was about to slice down..Vegeta heard a soft voice.  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"Vegeta..wake up" Then there was a bright light. He could hear the a high-pitched laughed echo in his brain as he woke up and greeting the face with a scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooh no…yet another cliffhanger! Tehehehe! You'll see what happens in the next chapter. Major Yamcha bashing in the next exciting Chapter! Tell me what you thing! R/R welcome and so is constructive flaming ^_^ 


	8. Part One: He's coming.....

Hi all! Whew! * Whips away stray sweat * Chapter 8!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. excited! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Yay!, it about to get more gory, so keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~  
  
AN: Okayokay…sorry for all you Yamcha lovers, but this is more Yamcha bashing! I am just playing this all by ear. Now lets have some more fun, eh? This Chapter will take yet another interesting turn! So stay tuned for this new Chapter. * Evil laughs * Haha! I finally corrected myself. Seeeeee its not omna is onna! Thanks to all for correcting me!  
  
  
  
Thanks to ssjprincess for giving me the ideas for this chapter and the following ones to come and for helping me the lineout for this chapter! You go girl! And thanks to all who reviewed my stories 28+ you're all so sweet! ^_^  
  
AFN: Okay, peeps…to those who reviewed on the watcher…I made him up! ^^ I needed an evil guy and fast, so I used my whacked brain to make up a char. ^^ Those voices are what you might saw lose souls who were killed by The Watcher. Their trying to warn the peeps he's after about him and now how to kill him. I will get into more about it all as it goes along. (Okay, just a note…. remember when I mentioned Brit? Well, lets just say Brit is a traitor and now she's going to pay the "Ultimate" price. Hehe, you'll see! ^_~ Keep reading you DBZ fans!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Vegeta screamed. Thrusting his arms, he could still see the watcher coming after him.  
  
Storming off the lawn chair that was his temporarily his bed. He put his head in hands, trying to forget the jabbering voices from the dream.  
  
Bulma, who had barely come outside, saw Vegeta lying on the tossing and turning, fighting against his will. Bulma rushed over to him, to wake him up. After saying his name a few times, he bolted upright and screamed. His scream was so loud, it echoed in the air.  
  
"Vegeta?" Vegeta didn't wake up. He was fighting against something. Bulma didn't know what it was or what caused a nightmare, but all Bulma knew that he was in a nightmare he couldn't win.  
  
"Vegeta wake up" she called again. Shaking him lightly, she tried to wake him up. Then suddenly, his eyes flew opened, and he screamed. Trusting his arms, Bulma fell backwards into the patio. Vegeta stormed off the patio chair, panting. His whole body was drenched in sweat. Holding his head, Bulma saw that he was fighting against something even now while he was awake. "Vegeta? What's wrong?" Bulma asked in concern. Vegeta had a hard time focusing his eyes, but went he did, his raven eyes fell upon the beauty of the woman he loved. But instead of being relieved, he was enraged. That bake onna saw him weak. 'Blast!' he silently cursed himself.  
  
Bulma walked up to him, more worried to see him like this. She saw him look at her like she was the plague. Bulma laid a concerned hand on him. He flinched and stepped back, not wanting to be pitied. "Get away from me woman" he chocked. His head throbbed, his heart raced, and his vision distorted. Running off, he took off to his gravity room to get away from her meddling questions. Once there, he slammed the gravity room door shut and fell to the floor, catching his breath.  
  
Vegeta sat there for a long time, watching the light in his gravity room fading away. He thought back with a clouded mind. What had happened back there? Sure he had a nightmare. He had had many of those through his lifetime, but this, he knew, was much different. It wasn't nothing like the rest. Vegeta growled. 'Danged if I will let this foolish nightmare get to me!' he cursed at himself for being weak. His pride would not allow this. And he would take it to the grave it if meant keeping his pride in tack from every prying eyes. Getting up, he turned on the gravity machine and started vigorous training to get himself back into his strong ways.  
  
  
  
A few hours later…just before nightfall…  
  
  
  
"So what did you tell her?" Brit said, playing seductively with Yamcha's muscles. She was drunk from the parting they did. Holding onto Yamcha was her only support from falling on her face when she spoke.  
  
Yamcha smiled down, slightly drunken from his date he had with Brit. "Well…I told her I had a cold and I couldn't make for our date," he slurred.  
  
Brit cooed, "Good. With Bulma out of the way, we can be free from her nagging and wining" Brit played with Yamcha's head, teasing him.  
  
Yamcha kissed Brit, holding her tightly. Wrapping her arms around him, she opened her mouth so he could slide his tongue hungrily into her awaiting mouth. Brit moaned against his lips ravished her mouth. Suddenly, against the wind, a voice could be heard…  
  
"1…2…I'm here for you…"  
  
Yamcha stopped kissing Brit, earning a whimper from her in response. "Shh, did you hear that?" he asked in a hush tone.  
  
Brit gazed up into his off tone brown eyes. "Hear what?" she asked.  
  
Yamcha waited a few minutes. When nothing happened, Yamcha shook it off and proceeded to continue when the wind shifted and voices appeared to come from nowhere…  
  
"Run away"  
  
"Hide!!"  
  
"Run for you life"  
  
"Find the crystal of life"  
  
"No where to run…he's here for you"  
  
  
  
Yamcha's blood ran cold. Where were those voices coming from? He looked around in all directions, trying to determine who was out there trying to spook him. Yamcha tried to think of many things that could have caused it. 'The wind?' Yamcha shrubed that off because of the painful fact that those were voices he heard. 'Or is it just some dumb kid trying to scare the crap out of me?' Yamcha frowned. 'Yea..its just some punk kid'  
  
Meanwhile, a confused Brit watched her lovers' expression. She could place it. She didn't know what he meant by "Did you hear that?". She didn't hear anything. If anything at all, she heard the wind blow a few papers near by, but nothing that would  
  
Be of concern.  
  
  
  
"Yamcha?" she asked. He just stood in a trance-like state, looking around to see if there was anyone near by. "Yamcha?" she said more forcefully, still trying to get her lovers attention. Finally, after ten minutes of waiting, she said, "YAMCHA!!"  
  
Yamcha jumped out of his skin. "Kami Brit! Your scared me" Yamcha held his chest tightly, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart.  
  
Brit places her hands tightly against her slender hips, "I called you twice Yamhca. What were you looking at?" Brit tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Yamcha blinked, He had totally forgotten about his date. Yamcha promptly scratched his head awkwardly, "I thought I heard someone talking is all" Yamcha had to think fast to help get her mind away from the fact that he had totally forgotten she was around, so smiling his best seductive smile, he suavely eased to her show his date he was fine. Wrapping his strong manly arms around Brit, he softly kissed her sweetly earning a soft groan from his lover.  
  
Brit signed, smiling up at her lover. "I'm sorry baby. I just was worry. You looked like you were about ready to faint or something. You looked pale" Brit said, studying him.  
  
Yamcha shrugged with an assuring smile. "Me? No! I'm fine," he laughed nervously, hoping she would by it. She did apparently, because when he looked at her expression, he let out an inner sigh of relief.  
  
Brit smiled. "Okay…so, lets go already. It's freezing out here!" she shivered slightly from the cooled breeze.  
  
Yamcha grinned, "Don't worry babe. I'll be your personal insulator," he said, and then he kissed her neck earning a giggle in response.  
  
Soon after, they arrived in front of Brit's front door. Yamcha pulled Brit to him and gave her a long kiss. Finally, Yamcha pulled away from the kiss and looked at Brit.  
  
"Would you like to come inside?" Brit asked seductively.  
  
Yamcha smiled a big smile then sadly shook his head. "Naw, babe. I'm going to Bulma's."  
  
"BULMA'S! But, I thought you said you were going to be with me now!" Brit pouted.  
  
Yamcha gave Brit a quick kiss. "Don't worry babe, I'm going to Bulma's to call it quits with her. You have nothing to worry about." Yamcha replied smiling, still lightly drunken from earlier.  
  
He then gave Brit another deep kiss and then reluctantly pulled away as Brit gave a whimper of protest.  
  
"I'll be back." Yamcha whispered passionately to Brit as he winked.  
  
Brit ran her hand through her hair, making herself more alluring. "I'll be waiting" then she winked.  
  
Feeling high as ever, Yamcha set out to break up with Bulma. Little did he know that someone from the shadows of the black darkness was watching him…waiting to make his move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe….cliffhanger time! Sorry peeps but this is Part One. Part Two is yet to come!  
  
R/R please!!! Neeeeeeeeed feedback! 


	9. Thy Loved Departed

Hi all….I am writing once again! Chapter 9 finally up!!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. excited! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Yay!, it about to get more gory, so keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~  
  
AN: Once again I am sorry to all you loyal Yamcha fans, but this second part is going to be more Yamcha bashing! Please don't flame me! Hope ya'll like this second part. Sorry to keep you peeps waiting! Warning!!: OOCness. I don't know how far, but you'll see what I mean. So please, no flames! I took a leap of faith on it. Thanks! ^_^  
  
  
  
Thanks to for all those who sent in 34+ reviews!  
  
And a special thank you to Midnight and SSJPrincess for giving me ideas and lines for this Chapter. You're the best guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
  
  
In front of the Capsule Corp. Mansion…  
  
  
  
Standing at the doorstep, Yamcha played out the events to come. "Okay…lets see…I'll just stand there and say "Bulma, you and I have been going out for awhile now…and…and" Nono…that's not going to work!" Yamcha began to pace. He tried desperately to figure out what to say. He thought of the simple approach. He shuttered. He didn't want to add on to the pain of breaking up. So, the simple approach was out of the question.  
  
After a few moments of consideration, Yamcha finally decided just to tell her the truth.  
  
The truth hit him hard when he thought about it. He didn't really love her. 'Then why did I stay with her?' he asked himself, stopping his frustrating paces that were leading in a small circle on the lawn. That was the million-dollar question. He didn't exactly know. He's memories flooded black to when he first met her. She was only 16 at the time…He was 19. He grinned. He was so young and innocent then. He was deathly afraid of woman and hide in the dessert because of it. Did he stay with her all this time just because of the fact she not only was his first girlfriend, but the fact that she was the result of his fear diminishing? "I guess that's why I never broke it off with her, eh?" he asked himself out loud. Yamcha pondered on the thought.  
  
"Yamcha? What are you doing out here? I thought you were sick" Bulma's surprised voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Yamcha snapped his eyes at her, looking like a deer caught in a car's taillights. "Huh? Oh…I umm…I was…I mean I am!…but I needed to talk to you Bulma" he said, uneasy, trying to decide his next choice of words.  
  
Bulma eyed him for a second. "Come on in" she answered finally, pulling open the door wide enough for Yamcha to come through.  
  
When Yamcha stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was how sexy Bulma looked. She was wearing a satin-laced gown that hugged her every curve, flowing just above her creamy knees. Lying gently around her was her silk robe. It hung loosely around her body, not tied down at the straps, it had been blown slightly back revealing Bulma's slight cleavage. Yamcha didn't realize he was staring, until Bulma waved a hand in front of his face, when he snapped out of it, Bulma looked amused.  
  
"You like what you see Yamcha?" she teased. She had noticed his drooling. He was looking at her cleavage.  
  
Yamcha shook his head slightly, then blushed. "Yes….Of course! Why wouldn't you be?" he laughed uneasy.  
  
Bulma eyed him, realizing something was up. She saw it in his actions. "Yamcha, why did you come over at 9 o' clock at night?" she asked, crosses her arms loosely in front of her chest.  
  
Yamcha gulped. He knew this look. She was beginning to wonder exactly why. Could he tell her now? 'Yes, I got to' he then motioned for her to sit down. Sitting down first, he patted the seat by him.  
  
Bulma eyed him for a minute, before complying and taking the seat next to him. Her delicate arms still crossed loosely over her chest.  
  
"Bulma" he began, "I came over to talk to you about something…" he said, feeling himself beginning to become at a loss for words.  
  
Bulma looked at him over. He was tense. She held back her surprised. 'Tense? He's almost never tense. What's up with him?' she asked herself.  
  
Yamcha caught her looking at him, he continued, "We need to talk" he felt a lump form in his throat.  
  
Bulma blinked, "About what Yamcha?" she asked, and loosening her crossed arms to have them rest softly in her lap.  
  
Yamcha looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what to say. He was indeed not in love with her, but he didn't want to hurt her either. So, in the best way possible, he said, "Bulma, ever since we were teenagers, we have been going out, right?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Well, I've noticed that for the past 3 years now we have been drifting apart. Especially since I got wished back. It especially didn't help when you let a certain monkey man come to live with you" his voice held a bitter sarcasm that made Bulma shiver.  
  
Bulma was shocked at first, but then became enraged. Bulma promptly stood up, anger surging through her like fire. "How dare you talk about Vegeta like that in such a matter!!" Bulma yelled, her voice echoed off the mansion walls. "I'll have you know Yamcha, he's not a monkey! He's the Prince of all Saiyans you dolt!" Bulma's sea blue eyes cast a wild storm like the sea was in a hurricane.  
  
Yamcha froze. he was shocked. She was defending him! Yamcha felt betrayed. How could she defend that monster that came to Earth not to long ago to destroy it?! It didn't make any sense. Then it hit him. It hit hard. Yamcha scowled. "Your little witch! You feel for that stupid baka Saiyan!!!" Yamcha jumped up, anger surging though his every pore.  
  
Bulma's now anger turned to madness. How dare he call her a witch. "How dare you!!! You insensitive baka!" she bared her teeth. "I'll have you know I have not fallen for Vegeta! Unlike you who looks at every wench in a mini dress!!" Bulma eyes raged, her arms on her hips, she tried desperately to fight the urge that was welding up inside her to knock him out. But his comment shocked her. 'Do I really feel for the Saiyan prince who is royal pain in the…' her thoughts and emotions were cut short, but Yamcha grabbing her by the shoulders roughly, glaring down at her.  
  
  
  
"Take that back!!" he snapped. His eyes grew dangerous. Bulma's heart stopped. Her fear drove her to become weak in the knees. But something was there too. Her pride. Frowning up at him, she dared him to hit her. "No! Why should I? You've cheated out me, hurt me, and then begged for my forgiveness!! I will not take it back because YOU know its true!!!" her words pierced him. It drove him to be even angrier. "Why you little wench! I have…" he started, but Bulma's sudden roars interrupted him. "YOU HAVE WHAT!!!? Nothing!! All you have done is been a disgraceful boyfriend Yamcha! You said we have drifted apart in the last 3 years…well….your right! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! You did it!" Bulma's eyes flamed with rage unheard of by even a human.  
  
Yamcha froze. He looked down at Bulma and realized how she felt. She didn't feel the same way. Yamcha face faulted. "Well, then…maybe it would be best if we went our separate ways and just be friends?" Yamcha's voice became uneasily quiet.  
  
Bulma was still pissed off, yes, but now as she looked at his new expression, she soften…a little. "I guess so" she eyed him.  
  
Yamcha let her go. He studied her. He now felt anything he said wouldn't matter from this point. So, he said, "Bulma. I still care for you, but this is the right thing. We knew this was coming for a long time now" he said fidgety with his jacket.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes. I had a feeling it would happen." What else could she say? She was at a lose for words.  
  
Yamcha sighed and turned on his heel, leaving a emotional Bulma behind. But just before he left, he turned to Bulma with a thoughtful look, "Bulma?"  
  
Bulma looked at him, not sure what to say or do at this moment. "Yes?"  
  
"Are we….you know…friends now?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yes…I guess so" she said, walking to the door. "Yamcha?" she said.  
  
Yamcha had the same look on his face. "Yes Bulma?"  
  
"Despite it all. I wish you luck and a happy love life" she said, fighting the urge to cry suddenly. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Yamcha grinned. "Thanks" then he added, "I hope the same for you" he knew who would win her love. But he dare not reveal the feeling that nagged him for months now.  
  
The feeling that this would happen and who she would run too. Snapping out of it, Yamcha grinned once more, turned around and closed the Manson door behind him.  
  
  
  
Bulma in the middle of the room for a minute. Pondering on her clouded feelings.  
  
Why wasn't she crying now? And why did she feel relieved?? Bulma looked around, not knowing what to think. She indeed felt better. Then something hit her. 'did I ever love him?' Bulma cared for him yes, but loved. She thought she did at one time, but now she realized she only cared for him and that was it. Bulma then grinned, knowing now her feelings. She was glad she was now free, because a certain Saiyan caught her eye.  
  
The sexy Saiyan male whose pride and arrogance won her tattered heart. Feeling like she now won the world, she went into her room to take a long, hot bubble bath and to think of a certain Prince that stole her interests.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hihi once again! I am sorry, but this what you might say the middle chapter between Part One and Part Two. Part Two will be next!!! Promise!! R/R please and constructive flaming welcome!! 


	10. Part Two: Run....He's Here!!

Hi all….I am back and now better then ever…I think! ^_~ Chapter 10 is here!!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. excited! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Yay!, it about to get even more gory, so keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~  
  
AN: Final Chapter of Yamcha bashing! This will get bad, so Yamcha fans….don't kill me!! LOL  
  
Special thanks to SSJPrincess and Midnight once again for helping me yet again with this chapters plot! You go girl! You're such a sweetie peep! ^_^ If it had not been for these two ladies, I would have been stuck for weeks on this one chappy.  
  
Thanks to for all those who sent in 45+ reviews!  
  
  
  
WARNING!: GRAPHIC SENCES AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AHEAD!! Bloody senses. All those who have weak stomachs, turn around now! Remember!, don't flame me, you have be warned!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
Brit hummed to herself, brushing her golden brown hair. Feeling the soft breeze coming from the open window, Brit closed her eyes and thought about Yamcha. Her newfound lover who swept her off her feet the first time his smile fell upon her. Smiling dreamily, she finished with her hair with the thought of Yamcha still in her mind.  
  
Going into her bathroom, she looked into her mirror and saw her flawless reflection looking back at her. Still smiling, but now in satisfaction, she pulled her hair into a bun and got ready for a hot bath before Yamcha came over. She didn't want to smell. Especially since tonight they were going to get frisky. Brit giggled at that thought. She did love it when he got frisky with her.  
  
Pulling off the rest of her garments, she pulled on a robe and started the water. Stream  
  
Came from the faucet as the hot water fell into the porcelain tub. While the tub filled, Brit went into the hallway to get a few towels that she would need for afterward. Pulling the robe closer to her naked body, Brit started to walk to her bathroom when all of a sudden a voice that seems to float into the room, filled her ears.  
  
  
  
"1…2…I've come for you…"  
  
  
  
Brit stopped dead in her tracks. 'What was that?' she asked herself. Turning around in the empty hallway, all she saw was darkness and a pale light from the streetlamp that illuminated from outside the house. Investigating further, Brit slowly inched her way to the door that lead into the living room. Her heart raced and her breathing came in short rasps as she peeked her head into the living room. When she saw nothing, she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Turning around, she headed for the bathroom, but she was cut short in her tracks again by an evil laugh echoing in the room. Brit froze in fear. Someone was in her house!  
  
Turning around on her heels, she now faced the same door that lead into the living room, but something was different. Amidst in the glow of the dim light, a eerie shadow  
  
Shown on the white wall that was in the living room. Brit took a step back. It was a figure of a man. Brit heart started to pick up the pace, beating faster as she watched the shadowy figure. Then it moved. Brit's heart stopped. It moved slowly towards the door. It seems like slow motion as the figure came into view.  
  
  
  
"1…2… I've come for you," he said as he raised his ax into the air.  
  
  
  
Brit screamed. As he approached, Brit legs grew less and less in active, but she found herself moving every step. The Watcher came closer and closer, an evil smile crossed his lips and he closed in on his victim. Brit's eyes widen as she found herself closed in. But she did have one choice, run to her room. In her room was a window. She could climb out and go for help. But as if he heard, The Watcher lifted a pale figure and did a mocking motion. "Na-uh! Bad little girl! That's not going to work," he taunted. Brit began to shake. 'Oh no…" her heart fell.  
  
  
  
Finally coming to her senses, she turned and ran leaving a laughing maniac behind. Running to her room, she slammed it shut, locking the door. Breathing heavily, she leaned up against the door, trying to slow down her racing heart. Brit's fears didn't diminish, because when she was about to move, the ax cleaved into the wood, causing a piece of the ax to show through on Brit's side of the door. Brit screamed and stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the door. The piece of metal showing drew out of sight and hit again and again, causing the door to splinter from the seems. Brit shook as she desperately tried to find something to defend herself. She found nothing. Her heart raced and she began to sweat rain as she watched the door. Three more times the ax cleaved the fragile wood.  
  
Holding her breath, Brit waited for more of the heavy bashing to her bedroom door. But nothing happened. Looks around, letting her break come out in shaky rasps, she felt uneasy in her room. When 15 minutes passes and nothing but the soft winded that shook the branches outside could be heard, Brit started to feel relieved. That is, until she felt hot breathe on her ear. "Scream for mercy which you will not receive" his hot icy voice sent frightening shivers up her spine. Brit's heart pounded 100 miles an hour as she screams and ran away, not looking back. The same evil laugh as before echoed and bounced off the walls of the tiny room.  
  
But just when she was about to reach the door, something hit her hard it the back. Pain shot through her entire being. Crying out, she hit the floor with a thump, landing on her stomach, her entire body began to hurt. Blood seeped through her cotton robe and began to drip on the flush white carpet. Brit began to feel dizzy and weak, but will all her strength; she crawled out the door and through the hallway. She could hear The Watcher's footsteps following her in a mocking pursuit. Brit could hear voice. Jabbering voices race through her head. They were as clear as day as she listened with a clouded mind.  
  
  
  
"Run"  
  
"Hide"  
  
"You're time has come"  
  
"To late…"  
  
  
  
These voices rang through her head even then when she fell into the living room. As she made her way, she left a thick trail of crimson blood on the ground in her wake. Brit's heart raced. She knew was going to die. She could see it now. Suddenly, lightening  
  
flashed outside, causing all light to dim out all except for the streetlight glowing from outside. Feeling her insides tighten up, Brit tried to stand, but couldn't because of how numb her legs felt. All she could was struggle against the pain while she crawled with all her strength to get away from her attacker. Fighting against her throbbing back and screamed out in pain, she tired to stand again, only to fall down hard into the awaiting coffee table below her.  
  
The Watcher watched as his prey struggled against all the odds to get away. He, even now, was impressed. He watched her stumble and fall into a coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Raising the ax high, he aimed it for her skull, closing in for the final blow.  
  
Brit looked up at her attacker, feeling herself grow weaker. When her eyes meant his stare, she saw him standing above him, ax in hand, preparing for the killing blow.  
  
Her heart stopped and her own eyes filled with tears as she saw the ax rise up and come down with lightening speed. Before the ax cleaved into her skull, she whispered…  
  
"Yamcha…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yamcha pulled his coat tightly against his body, feeling the chilling breeze blow around him. On his way to Brit's house, Yamcha thought long and hard about his new relationship with Brit and the old one he have had with Bulma. He realized tonight he didn't love her, but he did care for her. He thought of all those years they had been together and what they have been through. He remembered the first time he saw her. She was so young and beautiful. Now, as a full grown adult, she was even more beautiful and electric then ever before.  
  
As Yamcha walked up down the street, only a mere block from Brit's place, he heard overheard a clasp of thunder. "Oh no" Yamcha said with a frown. He didn't want to get rained on. Then it thundered two more times before the rain began to fall. Slowly at first, then it picked up. Yamcha pulled his jacket closer to him, trying to stay dry as possible. 'Man, why did I just take my hover car!' he scowled himself as he finally made it to Brit's. Freeing his jacket from the raindrops, he brushed his shoes off from any access rain, then just when he was about to know on the door, he stopped his hand in mid air when he saw the door slightly a-jar. Yamcha's froze. 'Why is her door open?' he asked himself. Then he thought of the unthinkable. Could there be a burglar in her house? Or maybe a rapper that had come while he was gone? Yamcha didn't like the thoughts that plagued him.  
  
Running in, forgetting of the dangers that could be in the house. He scanned the small door hall that lead to the living room and the kitchen. Bypassing the kitchen, he crept into the living room. Peaking his head from the corner of the doorframe, he looked around. He saw, to is horror, blood everywhere. It had spattered on the couch, table, and a few ways. It was on the white carpet in small pools that has long since sunk in.  
  
Yamcha moved into the living room more, looking around at the tragic scene in from of him. His mouth was wide as he looked around.  
  
Turning around on his heels, he saw more of the crimson blood all around the area. He was in shock and horror. 'Who did this?' he wondered.  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know…" a eerie voice graced the darkness.  
  
  
  
Yamcha's heart leaped and his entire body froze in its place. "Wh…who's there?" he asked in a shaky voice. That same dark voice laughed a dry laugh that filled the entire room.  
  
  
  
"I'm something else…" it mocked from nowhere, but somewhere that seemed far off.  
  
  
  
Yamcha gulped. Beads of cold sweat dripped from his forehead. He could feel the eerie new figure's presents in the room, causing a haunting aura to seep to the surface.  
  
He could also hear the figures rasps breath and hear its footsteps echo in the room like they were in a empty cave. Looking around it rasps breaths, Yamcha tried to find the figure, but only could see shadows and a faint glow of light from the streetlamp that was outside. Suddenly, a loud clasp of lighting brought a bright light into the room, causing Yamcha to take a good look at what was inform of him. When he saw it, he screamed. He saw a terrorably mangled lifeless body that belonged to his new lover Brit.  
  
"Oh Kami no" he whispered in horror. He saw her body in all sliced up in sickening slices that cut so deep, it revealed the tissue underneath. He looked to see that her once beautiful face held a look of sere terror as she looked up at her attacker. Her skull was cleaved it, a big gash where something big looked as if it had been thrashed into her head. Blood poured from the wound, onto her face and down her body. Her belly, which had been sliced up from sternum to navel, was gashed open and pulled apart. The internal organs that once was held by the skin, was now hanging out of the body, blood dripped from the guts that hung loosely from the body. On the carpet underneath, there was a big puddle of blood that had seeped and widen to a 3 feet pool of still wet blood. Yamcha also saw that she was on the wall. When he saw what held her up, he choked. Four jaggedly serrated knives were punched through her hands and feet. Above her head, in letters in crimson blood, it read:  
  
  
  
"THE WATCHER"  
  
  
  
Yamcha held his stomach and felt it turn. He could feel the rising chunks come up in his throat. Bending down, he threw up all over the carpet. Seeing stars fill his vision, he looked up at Brit. Her body still in a froze terror as if she had watched him before she finally killed over after all the blood loss from all the wounds inflicted. "Oh…my God…what happened?" he asked out loud. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His new lover he met just a few weeks ago, now hung lifelessly in a blood disaster. Hearing the rain fell hard outside, he turned away from the sight that was so gruesome it could make even the toughest man crumble.  
  
Trying his legs, he stood up on wobbly legs. He felt so weak. He was about to fall to the ground, when the lightening from outside flashed again. He looked up again and saw a looming figure in the dim light from the streetlamp. It laughed, and then raised his ax, which was still bloody from his first victim.  
  
  
  
"1…2…I'm coming for you" he horsed out, sending cold shivers up and down Yamcha's spine. Walking forward, The Watcher pounced.  
  
Yamcha screamed, dodging the ax as it cleaved down in blinding speed. Instead of hitting Yamcha, it hit the ground with such force, the ground where the ax blade hit there was a huge hole where the ax penetrated the wood. The Watcher growled, and swung his ax again. Yamcha dodged, running for the door, he ran out into the rain and took off. As he flew off, he heard the eerie voice ring in the wind.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yamcha landed with a thud, causing himself to fall heavily on the ground. Soaked from head to toe, muddy from the mud, and sweat poured from him as he ran/crawled into his house slamming the door behind him, locking his door behind him with ever lock he had put on his door. Sliding down, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to get away from the horror scene he just witnessed.  
  
  
  
A few minutes passed and he was calmer. Looking around, he knew he ad to call the police and tell them that there was a murder. So, getting up on shaking legs, he went to his phone. He picked it up and listened for the dial tone. There was none. It was dead. Yamcha frowned and put the phone back on the receiver. 'Hum, the storm much have knocked out the power' he thought.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so Yamcha" that same eerie voice rang in his ears as if the guy was actually right beside him.  
  
  
  
Yamcha's heart started to race. 'How…I mean how could he follow me?' he's eyes went wide as he turned around to face his aggressor. With shaking legs that seems to turn to putty, he saw the watcher looking at him, an ax in his right hand. The Watcher's black robe blew as if there was wind that drifted into the room, but all the windows and doors were closed and locked tight.  
  
  
  
"You will never know…" he said, then he laughed. A Laugh that made Yamcha's blood run cold. Then, The Watcher lunged at Yamcha.  
  
  
  
Yamcha was shocked at first, but then came in his senses. Dodging the ax, he ran into the other room. As soon as he turned the corner, The Watcher swung the ax. Out of instinct, Yamcha ducked. The serrated ax cleaved into the wall. The Watcher jiggled the ax, it wouldn't budge from the wall it hit hard into. The Watcher roared and let it go, leaving the ax submerged in the walls surface. Whipping out his knife, the watcher began his hunt again.  
  
Yamcha was now in his room, hiding in the darkness. The rain that had stopped suddenly, slit the clouds and allowed a full moon's light to caress the room in an unearthly glow. It was dead quiet, all except for Yamcha's heavy breathing.  
  
Suddenly, there was a might slam that mad rocked Yamcha's senses. The Watcher slammed his body full force against the wooden door, trying to break it down. Yamcha didn't want to power up in fear of killing someone nearby, so he stood near helpless in his bedroom. Finally, after 10 good hits, the door busted down and in came The Watcher. Yamcha was finally fed up with this chase. If he were to die, he would die looking at this attack in the eye. A warrior's death. Standing in front of his aggressor  
  
And prepared to fight.  
  
The Watcher laughed. "my my…what do we have here? A warrior trying to die nobly. What a pity. I was hoping for fear" He mocked a bow and said with a sneer, "Oh by all means…attack me Yamcha. But it's useless, I can't die" he said taking a step forward, coaxing Yamcha into trying.  
  
Yamcha lunged forward, punching at the watcher. The Watcher laughed and help out his hand, causing Yamcha is hover frozen in place. Yamcha tried to move, but he couldn't budge an inch. "What did you do to me!?" he cried out.  
  
The Watcher smirked then frowned, "Your mine boy…now die" he said with a hiss. Tossing Yamcha into the wall, Yamcha hit with a force that would make Freeza winch.  
  
When Yamcha hit, he made a huge dent into the wall's surface. Yamcha got the wind knocked out of him, he saw stars and gasps for breath when he landed on the ground.  
  
Yamcha looked up with half-open eyes. He saw the Watcher bend down and pick him up to face him.  
  
  
  
I have decided" he started, "To spare your pathetic life. But oh, don't misunderstand. You're not going to live without getting mangled first." He then raised his knife. "But boy, you will wish you had of died when I got through with you." And with that, The Watcher brought down his knife in lighting speed into the terrified Yamcha. Blood seeped from the wounds as The Watcher cleaved into him. When the Watcher was done, he dropped Yamcha on the floor.  
  
Yamcha couldn't move. The pain was unthinkably unbearable. Blood from the multiple wounds inflicted, began to cause a small pools around Yamcha's battered up body.  
  
The Watcher looked down at Yamcha. Then raising his hand, he chanted a few words in Latin, the smiled evilly. "Sleep boy, for when you wake up, your doom will come" then he vanished.  
  
  
  
Yamcha felt the strange energy come on him. It was hot a first, then it died down. Yamcha's eyes fell and he went into a deep, deep sleep-like state. Only to be bombarded of the more terror and gruesome things he could have ever imaged or comprehend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all you peep. * Whips away sweat * Whew! That was thee longest Chappy I ever did! Man! I am so tired! LOL So, tell me what you think!! Bad? Good? Awesome!? Wha?? Let me know. R/R welcome. Constructive flames are welcome too, but only if they are for constructive purposes only. Ja ne! 


	11. Unexpected Surprise

Hi all! Yup! You guessed it, Chapter 11 is here!!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it…I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher", please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks to for all those who sent in 52+ reviews! @_@ I am so happy! Thank you guys! You are so nice. You peeps are sooooooo nice!! And just a slight warning, this chappy may or not be a little OOC. ^_~ I will try to keep it in char as much as I can!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
RING RING  
  
  
  
Bulma mumbled as the annoying ringing of the phone rang through her ears, awaking her from her slumber. Bulma groaned as she picked up the phone after its fourth ring.  
  
"Hello" she said still half asleep.  
  
"Hello…are you Ms. Briefs?" A young woman asked from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Yes, who is this?" Bulma asked, sitting up in her king-size bed.  
  
"My name is Yolanda. I'm calling from West City Union Hospital on behalf of Rosa, Yamcha's maid," she said in a professional like manner.  
  
Bulma's heart skipped a beat, "What about him Yolanda?" she said, her voice a little shaky.  
  
Yolanda sighed slightly, "I'm afraid that he was found half dead in critical condition this morning"  
  
Bulma gasped, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. "What happened to him?" she practically cried out.  
  
Yolanda hated to be the one to bring the news, but it was her job. "Well, when the maid found him, he was in a blood mess on his bedroom floor. His cloths were torn in several different places. He had multiple cuts and gashes. The doctor is with the patient now. The maid requested that you come. She said that you are his girlfriend, correct?"  
  
Bulma gulped, "Yea…well, I was, but we broke up just last night." Then she added, "Shall I come anyway. He is my friend"  
  
Yolanda nodded on her end, but said instead, "Yes. Please do. The maid is here and she is in hysterics"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Alright, I'll be right there" then she said, "Thank you. Bye"  
  
Yolanda said bye and hung up.  
  
Bulma, now fully awake, rushed into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside Bulma's bedroom, Vegeta stood outside Bulma's door. He smirked. 'Serves the baka right for hurting the woman' But yet, he didn't understand the onna's reaction. 'Why did she continue to be his friend' Vegeta smirked. 'He's weak, a player, and a pathetic fighter. Kami knows why he lived' Vegeta knew the dang onna deserved better and it was about time she got it. Vegeta snapped his head. Why should he care!!? But he did. He truly felt for this noisy baka onna who constantly plagued his thoughts and caused him to feel. 'Dang her!' he clutched his fist, wishing to destroy the onna for causing him to feel, but he knew he couldn't. He admitted to himself he would miss her courage, her anger, her intelligence, her comebacks, and her fighting nature.  
  
'Why did she have to be so Saiyan-like! Dang her!'  
  
All he could think about was taking her into her arms and capturing her lips in hers and making her his for life. 'Dang her!' he curse himself for thinking those thoughts. Sudden, his thoughts were interrupted but Bulma coming out fully dressed. When Bulma saw him standing there, in front of her doorway, she was shocked but her shocked soon wore off when the mighty Saiyan Prince growled and crossed his arms.  
  
Bulma frowned, "What do you want baka? I have to go. If you want your breakfast, ask my mother. After all, she is better chef then I am," she pointed out dryly, trying to avoid the Prince as much as she could.  
  
Vegeta growled, feeling himself heat up in anger, but he was amused. He wanted to drive her to anger, so he said, "Good. Because you're cooking is atrocious." He smirked as he saw her flame in anger.  
  
"Then why do you eat it baka!!?" she hissed.  
  
He smirked, in his usual stand. Arms crossed, feet slightly apart. He looked down at the baka woman who was standing mere inches from his own body. "Because onna…your mother is not around to cook all the time. She usually off with your horny father. So, unfortunately I have to choke down burned pieces of something that you call food!" he's amused smirk was wider as he saw her anger rise higher past its own limits.  
  
Bulma growled, "You dumb butt, selfish, arrogant, sorry excuse for a man!" she proceed to slap him, but her hand was caught effortlessly in the hand of Vegeta. "Let go!" she ordered, trying to break free. But to her disappointment, he held fast.  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air, smelling her rage. Oh how he loved this smell. It was so much like a Saiyan that he could taste it. He loved every second she tired to get out his grasp. He held tightly, wanting to take in her sent that lingered in the air. It was a mix of rage, hatred, and…what? Vegeta blinked. It was desire. He was shocked to pick that up. He thought the woman completely hated him. Vegeta smirked. 'Maybe theirs hope for future torture after all' he thought, he couldn't wait to anger her further.  
  
Bulma glared up at Vegeta, she was about to scream at him and delight when he winched in pain from her screams, but what she saw in his eyes was unbelievable!  
  
She saw desire, amusement, and a need. But it quickly vanished as she was shocked at what happened next. He gently lifted her hand to his lips, his soft wanting lips to his lips and kissed it softly. Bulma was floored. She never expected this for him! To actually lower his pride and arrogance to show a soft side. It was beyond all belief. She, herself, would have never believed it if she just merely heard it from someone.  
  
But to her disappointment, holding back the urge to whimper, he let go of her hand and walked off, leaving her there standing in the hallway. Bulma stood there for the longest time. Staring ahead of her still in shock and disbelief. Was her imagination? Did he actually show feelings? Vegeta, the mighty Prince who destroyed many without remorse actually showed a shred of feelings? This took her by surprise. She had no idea he was capable of such a thing. After all, she only saw was anger, arrogance, hatred, and an over indulged ego coming from this man. But when she looked into his eyes, just a few minutes ago, she could have sworn she saw a hint of softness.  
  
Bulma finally came to her senses, but was still thinking about Vegeta as she slowly made her way down the stairs and outside to her hover car.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Showering was one of the many things enjoyable. To lie under the hot water was a relaxing experience that Vegeta often took his time in. Standing under the spraying water, Vegeta allowed the soft drops to caress his sore skin from his days' work out.  
  
Vegeta bowed his head, letting the water cascade upon his head and back. His thoughts during showers were usually on how to defeat Kakkarot, but not this time. Because his once thoughts of dominance, were now being bombarded by the images and thoughts about the weak human that called herself Bulma. That blasted woman was always horning her way in somehow. He growled. He saw her everywhere he went. When he was in the kitchen…she was there! When he was just walking into a room, she was there doing something to make him excited. He gritted his teeth. He would always curse himself over and over again, but to his frustrating dismay, she would always interrupted his thoughts with her gorgeous face.  
  
Vegeta growled as he stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went into his room and changed into boxers and a sleeveless shirt. Crawling into his king-size bed, he pulled the covers up to his chin and settled. But the moment he closed his eyes, he saw her face. He would see images of her gorgeous face, her curves, and her sweet smile. He feel into a dreamless sleep, with the stupid baka onna on his plagued mind.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
When Bulma walked into the room Yamcha was being held in, she was shocked to see him. He was hooked up to monitors all three different kinds. But that's not what shocked her the most. From what the doctor said, he was in total a coma, but when she looked upon him, she was shocked to see him thrashing around in the bed, crying out in a somewhat loud voice.  
  
"He's coming. He's coming to kill us all"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all you peeps who waited so patiently. I am sorry this chappy is a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! Tehehe! ^_~ Gomen for this boring chappy, but I didn't know what to do. But what did you think of it!!? Boring? Good? More!!? Wha!!? Let me know through either e-mail (jcfreak20@hotmail.com) or though reviews! R/R most welcome! ^_^ 


	12. Yamcha's Nightmare

Hi all!, Chapter 12 is here!!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like.... So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it...I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher", please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
AN: Thanks to for all those who sent in 60+ reviews! @_@ I am so vary happy! Thank you guys once again for the awesome reviews! And I know what I said before about that Chappy 10 was the last of the Yamcha bashing, but I couldn't help myself!  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Who are you!!!!? What do you want from me!!!?" Yamcha shouted into the blackness.  
  
He was running. He couldn't see nor could he understand why he wasn't running off or into something that lie within the dark.  
  
The Watcher laughed at this naive man. "Do I have the answer?" he mocked.  
  
Yamcha panted, cold sweat pouring down his face. He growled, "Don't play games! WHO ARE YOU!!!?" he yelled out into the darkness.  
  
The Watcher could feel his preys' anger and fear. He smirked. "Foolish boy! Do you think it wise to demand of me?" he frowned, suddenly becoming annoyed with this boys' naïve intellect.  
  
Yamcha stopped in his tracks, trying to pinpoint a location to the voice. But all he could hear was The Watcher's voice come as a surrounding echo that litterly came from all directions. `Show yourself!" he called out, powering up. The energy caused a glow around him, helping him to see well.  
  
"Tisk Tisk Yamcha...The game has only begun. I have yet to show my true form," he said evilly from somewhere, but it seems as if it was everywhere.  
  
Yamcha blinked, feeling like he was between a rock and a hard place. "What do you want from me?" he asks in a hushed tone, this time defying his own self-pride.  
  
The Watcher was amused. His pray actually asking his attacker his intentions. `Oooh this should get interesting' he smirked at the thought. Never in the last 3 hundred years has anyone wanted to ask. "Oooh the prey is to ask his doom. How interesting you are Yamcha," he mocked, smiling evilly at his victim.  
  
Yamcha frowned, "Cut the crap. What do you want?" he held an icy tone.  
  
The Watcher frowned, "What I want is simple." He said dryly, as if he was tired of saying the same thing over and over again.  
  
Yamcha sneered, "And what would that be?"  
  
The Watcher laughed, "Oooh, you'll know soon my boy. But first, its time to see the doom of the ones you care for!"  
  
Yamcha's vision was suddenly bombarded with images of all the Z-Fighters dying gruesome deaths. He felt sick as he saw Goku blow up into hundreds of bloody pieces, he saw Krillian get burned alive. Screaming in agony as he took his last breath, he saw Tein and Piccolo both share the fate of multiple stabbings and gruesome gutting. He also saw Gohan, Chautzu, Puar, Master Roshi, and Oolong share the same horrorable fate.  
  
Yamcha shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the images. But his ears could pick up the sudden jabbering voices that filled the area:  
  
"He's going to kill them all!"  
  
"Run and hide!!"  
  
"Follow the path to the Crystal"  
  
"He's coming. No where to hide when death knocks at your door"  
  
Yamcha gritted his teeth, he could feel a cold wind whip around as he tried to block out the images and jabbering voices. Yamcha's heart raced a hundred miles an hour. His thoughts were fogged. He didn't know what was going on. All he could figure was that someone of something was haunting him. Tormenting him. Making sure is goes insane.  
  
"He's coming..."  
  
"He's coming..."  
  
"He's coming, and you'll going to die..."  
  
Yamcha couldn't take it anymore, so on weaken knees; he dropped to his knees, letting out a blood-curling scream...  
  
Hi all peeps! Sorry that was such a short chappy, and gomen for another cliffhanger, but I didn't know what else to do! But I will pick up on Chappy 13. So, what did you'll think?? Good? Bad? Boring? Awesome!!? R/R please!! Thanks!! 


	13. Bulma's New Dream: Guess who!?

Hi all!, Chapter 13 is here at last!!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like.... So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it...I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher", please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
AN: Okay, I know what you guys thought from last time. Why was chappy 12 so dang short?!! Well, I donno why. I thought a little more Yamcha bashing would tickle everyone's fancy, but I guess not. However, This chappy will be longer, so no worries. ^_^ But guess what...an unexpected quest is going to make his premiere in this chappy! It's quite the twist.  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Bulma jumped as she watched Yamcha scream, then fall down silent again. Bulma rushed to Yamcha's side, her heart pounding her chest. "Yamcha" she called out, shaking him slightly. No answer. Bulma tried again, no answer came from him but a slight whimper. He then fell silent again. No moving all except for the small heaving patterns caused by the breathing.  
  
Bulma looked him over, trying to fathom what just happened. When she walked in, she saw him in distress. Bulma rushed over to him, standing beside him. When she got to him, he sat up and screamed, eyes still closed tightly. Bulma watched when his screams of terror silenced, then he fell back against the soft hospital pillows, back what looks like a state of a coma. Bulma placed a hand on his neck, checking for his Vidal signs. They were rapid, but slowly steadying down. Bulma sighed in relief. He gave her a jump-start at the sudden outburst.  
  
Bulma took the covers that has fallen off the bed, and covered him up. As Bulma did so, she for the first time noticed the bad shape he was in. He had bandages all over his body. Some had a hint of blood seeping through the white bandage. Bulma also noticed how pale he was. `Probably from all the blood loss' she said to herself. That's when she noticed the blood IV that connected to his left arm, the water IV was on the right. Bulma sighed, "Poor Yamcha" she said, finishing up covering him. Looking him over, Bulma now satisfied, went to a chair and sat down. Watching Yamcha in this condition was heartbreaking. She watched him breathe and moan slightly, before he went quiet again.  
  
Bulma watched him unaware that she was slowly drifting off to sleep. That's where The Watcher was waiting for her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma found herself walking along a meadow. A beautiful colorful meadow that stretched for as far as the eyes could fathom or even try to comprehend. Bulma giggles  
  
As she twirled around in circles. Picking a flower, Bulma stopped to smell its sweet scent. Bulma smiled as the scent of soft roses filled her nostrils. A sudden clasp of thunder rocked through the sky, causing Bulma to jump. Bulma looked overheard to see an angry overcast rise and circle into black clouds. Bulma froze. She didn't like the look of the weather. Bulma then felt a soft drop land on her arm. `Aww man!, now I have to be caught in the rain' Bulma looked around, trying to find somewhere to shelter for the night, but she found nothing but a now gloomy meadow. Picking up her pace, Bulma was in a dead run, holding her arms high over her head to help block the now pouring rain. Thunder clasped and lightning shot through the sky as Bulma ran for cover.  
  
Bulma was now soaked. Her once beautiful woven hair was wet and limp in a heap of  
  
A mess. Bulma finally, what seems forever, made it out of the clearing and into a...desert!!?! Bulma gasped. As far she could see, it was a dry barren desert. Bulma couldn't believe this. One minute it was meadow, now it's a dry dessert. Bulma looked back and what shocked her once more was the fact the two scenes were actually separated from one another. Bulma looked along the line. On the meadow side, it was pouring rain, and on the desert side it was as dry as could be. Bulma suddenly felt a hot wind blow around her, causing a small sand dust devil to form. It quickly died off before the winds picked up from the west. Bulma looked into the wind. She squinted, trying to look what appeared to be a figure walking towards her. Bulma covers her eyes from the sun as she watched the figure approach her slowly.  
  
Then just as sudden as the wind changed, the figure came in to view. He was a middle-aged man. In his middle 50's perhaps, but as he got closer, he looked pretty solid for someone who is his late 50's. He approached her silently; his stature and true form came into focus. He stood between 5'10 or 6 feet tall. Bulma noted the red, blue, and gold attire he was wearing on or around his white armor. His long cape flowed in the wing gracefully as he walked to her. When he finally was in recognizing distance, Bulma's mouth dropped open in shock. What she saw, she couldn't believe. This man looked like Vegeta! He has his eyes, his hair, and his mighty presence of royalty. But to her shock, there was not a frown on his handsome face, but a smile. Bulma stood in shock; she didn't think there was a Vegeta look a like. But here was. Standing before her, looks and all. The only thing he was missing was the smirk. Bulma grinned. Now that she thought about it, she would miss that sexy  
smirk of his.  
  
"Hello, Bulma I presume?" he asked, looking her over.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yes, I am Bulma. Who are you?" she asked, eyeing him.  
  
The stranger smiled, "My name is King Vegeta. Once ruled to the Planet Vegeta," He formally announced.  
  
Bulma's mouth was slightly ajar now. "You" she started, "You wouldn't happen to be Prince Vegeta's father, would you?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
King Vegeta nodded, "Yes. He is my son. My only son" he said, a hint of sadness burned in his raven eyes.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Okay...I thought so. You and him...well, share a resemblance in likeness" Bulma looked the King over with a grin. He did look like Vegeta. He even had his looks. `Dang, he is a hunk for an old man' Bulma's grin grew wider when she noticed the King blush.  
  
The King did blush...30 different shades of red. "Thank you Bulma" he said, as if he heard her compliments.  
  
Bulma blinked, shocked. `Had he heard me?"  
  
King Vegeta nodded, "Yes, I did. In the World of Dreams anything is possible" he answered.  
  
Bulma was puzzled. What was the World of Dreams?  
  
King Vegeta answered. "It's the world between the living world and afterlife. It's a dimension where the dead souls go when they're too troubled or banished." He answered.  
  
Bulma let that sink in before she asked, "If that is the case, why are you here now?" Bulma eyed him curiously.  
  
King Vegeta sighed, shifting on his feet he began to explain. "I am here on my own. Sent by the keepers to inform you that you, my son, your friends, and your family are being hunted" he said, almost hushed.  
  
Bulma gasped, "Who is it?"  
  
King Vegeta shrugged, "No one knows. But The Grand Kai knows. He is the one that banished him to the World of Dreams in the first place"  
  
"How did you find out about who banished him?" Bulma asked.  
  
Kind Vegeta didn't have a chance to answer, because all around them, voices could be heard:  
  
"Get out of there!"  
  
"Run!"  
  
"Find the Crystal of Life"  
  
He's coming..."  
  
Bulma's mouth went wide. `Where have she heard those voices before!?"  
  
King Vegeta had an answer to that question, "You had a nightmare awhile again. The hunter came to you and tormented you. Those are the voices that warn his victims before he kills" he answers, looking around him wildly. He then grabbed Bulma's hand, running with her. "Come we must leave at once!"  
  
Bulma was not panting, "He's coming, right?"  
  
King Vegeta nods. "Yes, if we do not get out of his way, he'll get us" he said, a little winded.  
  
Sudden, out of nowhere, a laugh roars through the desert. King Vegeta and Bulma stop in their tracks. "Uh-oh" Bulma says. Vegeta growls low, prepared for a fight.  
  
"My King My King....did you think you could outrun me?" a voice rang in the wind.  
  
"Who are you hunter?" King Vegeta growled, looking around. Searching for The Watcher.  
  
The Watcher laughed once again, causing the wind to howl as if in pain. "My name is of no concern...as of yet. But I assure you, you will know in time. I promise." He cooed mockingly.  
  
Bulma's heart ran a hundred miles an hour. Her dream flooding back. She knew who this guy was. He was her hunter. He was the one who has been tormenting her and causing her to jump even at the tiniest sound. Bulma held tight to King Vegeta. Bulma was not shaking all over. Bulma could see the wind pick up and swirl around them, causing a wall to whip around them. It grew fast as it roared. Bulma could feel it whip around her, causing her to hold her arms over her face. Squinting, she saw King Vegeta to the same, fighting to stand upright but failing miserably.  
  
King Vegeta struggled with everything in him to get to Bulma. He had to send her back. And fast. Ducking as low as he could, he struggled with every ounce of his strength. When he finally made it to her, they were both swept off their feet into the air. King Vegeta Grabbed onto Bulma and pulled her to him. "Listen to me young one" he started. "Warn your friends, your loved ones...and....my son. Warn him. He may not believe you at first, but if the hunter got to him, then he might reason. Hurry...do everything you can do stop this beast" he said beast with a snarl.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I will King Vegeta. Thank you" she grinned. To her shocked, he grinned back.  
  
"Farwell Bulma..." he said before he chanted a few words.  
  
Bulma was surrounded with a bright light, then she was falling. Falling down in a swirl of while and dust. Sudden, she heard a voice.  
  
"Ms. Briefs..."  
  
Bulma fell into the end. Bulma shot straight up, covered in sweat. Bulma gasped for breath. When her eyes focused, she looked up to see a familiar face. It was Yolanda.  
  
"Ms. Briefs...are you alright?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Bulma nodded, panting for breath. Her heart was racing, but it was slowing to normal once again. "Yolanda....how's Yamcha?" she asked, looking over at Yamcha to see him resting in his coma.  
  
Yolanda blinked, "He's fine Ms. Briefs" then she added, "Are you alright?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Yolanda. I just had a nightmare" she held a hand on her face. Sighing, she felt her racing heart slow back to normal once again, but then she realized she had to carry out a promise she had made. So, scooping her purse, her keys, and her jacket she turned to Yolanda "Yolanda, keep an eye on Yamcha please" she said, concerned yet solemnly serious.  
  
Yolanda cocked her head, but nodded, "Alright. I'll make sure he has round the clock supervision"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Thank you Yolanda"  
  
Yolanda nodded, "No problem Ms. Briefs"  
  
And with that Bulma rushed out to warn the first person that popped into her mind...Vegeta.  
  
Hi guys! Whew! That was a long chappy, but its done! Sooooo, wha's you peeps think? Good?? Boring? Awesome? You stink??! What?? Tell me! R/R please!!!! Ja ne!! 


	14. A new discovery!!?

Hi all!, Chapter 14 and on a roll!!!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it…I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher", please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
  
AN: Thanks to all for 70+ reviews! I am so vary happy! JJJJJJJ  
  
  
  
Special thanks to: SSJPrincess for giving me the ideas to this chappies plot! Yay! You rock girlie!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma raced home, tearing down the busy streets. Bulma only stopped at signs and stoplights, tapping her foot impatiently every single time the light turned red. When she got home, she raced up the driveway, parking the car with a screeching halt. Storming out of the car, Bulma raced into the mansion, shouting Vegeta's name.   
  
"Vegeta!!!"  
  
No answer.  
  
She called again, "Vegeta!!!"   
  
No answer.  
  
  
Just when she was about to call a third time, Vegeta turned the corner, frowning his usual frown. "What is it woman? Do you insist on busting my ear drums?" he said, cringing a little. He hated when she yelled at him. It would ring in his ears, causing him to cringe as pain shot through and into his sensitive ears.   
  
  
Bulma panted, as if she has been running the marathon. "Vegeta, do you have a minute?" she asked, her heart racing a mile an hour.   
  
  
Vegeta eyed Bulma, then shook his head, "Hai, what do you want?" he asked harshly.   
  
  
Bulma ignored the harshness. "I just got back from the hospital…" Bulma was cut off short by Vegeta's raised voice.   
  
  
"Woman! Get to the point" his narrowed eyes fixed on hers.   
  
  
Bulma frowned, feeling her face heart up. "Baka! I was in the process of explaining it to you, but you interrupted me!" she nearly shrieked. With her hands on her hips, she glared daggers at the scowling Prince who stood mere inches from her. In his usual stance, arms tightly crossed over his muscular chest, he stood over her, watching her, waiting for her to continue.   
  
He humphed, she continued, "Since you're so antsy to find out, I'll get straight to the point" she began with a sigh, then continued. "Your in danger" she began, hoping to get his attention…it did.   
  
"Woman, what are you talking about?" his now fixed eyes held a curiosity about them that Bulma could tell he was listening to her fully now.   
  
  
Bulma's blue eyes met his, "I said you're in danger. You, me, all of my friends, and family are in real danger" she said, feeling like she was going to cry, but she held back.   
  
  
Vegeta smirked. Looking down at this woman, he admired her even then. But what she claimed was even funnier then Kakkarot's fear of needles. "Woman, do you really think me, the Prince of all Saiyans, is in danger?" he asked, his eyes held a mocking glee that sent Bulma nearly through the roof in anger.   
  
  
Bulma was near fed up with this arrogance of his. "I'm serious Vegeta! I had a dream where someone warned me about a guy who is hunting all of us and…" she was cut off again, this time by Vegeta's roars of laugher.   
  
  
"Woman, you actually believe that your dream is real!?" his fit of laugher echoed in mansion. "Your a fool, woman!"   
  
  
Bulma blushed red in deep anger. How dare he mock her! "You listen you vegetable top head!" she shouted, he in turned cringed, "I'm sick of your mockery. I came here to warn you! Dang it! If you want to die, then die for all I care!" Bulma shouts at the Prince. She was fed up with this man, but yet…she couldn't help but look into his eyes right then and there. They held anger, wanting…and guilt. Bulma couldn't believe it. When she turned back to confirm what she say, it was no longer there.   
  
  
Vegeta frowned down at the woman. How he loved to see her fire. Now it was even hotter then ever. Inside, his heart raced at the thought of seeing more of her rage. Her untamed and quite enkindled fire. "Woman, if you wouldn't tell such child's stories, then I wouldn't mock you" he fired back. Smirking at his own wit.   
  
  
Bulma, by now, was about to punch him. "This is not some child's nursery rhythm or something Dr. Seuss would talk about. This is real you stupid baka! Someone is coming to kill us!"   
  
  
Vegeta smirked despite the nagging turning feeling in his gut. "There is no one coming to kill us onna," he said, almost softly. He was looking straight into her ocean blue eyes now. His hallowed out raven orbs searching hers for the truth. He saw sincerity. He guessed from the nagging feeling that this woman was speaking truth. That's what bothered him. 'Could the woman be right?' then he thought again with a smirk, 'No, she couldn't be! Who would dare try to confront the Prince of Saiyans?' he asked himself, and then he quickly answered himself. 'No, no one would' He stared her, convinced that no one was after him. "Woman, you can't believe your foolish little human nightmare that pops in or out of your head. Its absurd." He said matter-of-factly.   
  
  
Bulma's anger was boiling over now. She was not a child! She knew nightmares were not real, but this dream was. She was sure of it. Seeing him smirk at her…mocking her, it was driving her nuts. Bulma have had enough of this royal pain in her butt. "If you will not believe me, then I'll prove to you its not a lie!" and with that, she stormed off to her room, feeling hot tears pour down her cheeks.   
  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma left. He frowned, suddenly feeling guilty about causing the woman pain. But he didn't regret the anger he saw from her. In fact, he was disappointed to loose his verbal sparing partner when she stormed out of the room.   
Turning on his heels, he went to his gravity room, to train for the rest of the evening.  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Bulma slammed the door behind her, cursing the mighty pain in the butt for being such a baka! Bulma plopped on her bed, laying flat on her back. Sighing frustratingly, she was confused. How could she tell the others the same thing? Would they believe her? She knew Goku might, but then again…he might scratch his head and say something rational. "Blast my luck" she said, combing her hand through her lavender hair.   
  
  
Shifting to a different position on the bed, her head and arms flowing over the bedside now, she looked down at the floor, pondering over her own thoughts. Bulma looked down to the side to see her old magazines. There were mostly shopping magazines, some makeup ads torn from the pages, and some beauty tip magazines from a year ago. Bulma only kept those because of the tips.   
  
  
Just when Bulma was going to lift herself up from her current position, something caught her eye. A magazine with bold letters on a science page opened nearly halfway through it. Bulma moved the pieces of magazine away, reveling the rest of the letters. Bulma nearly cried out because of what it read:  
  
  
  
"The Watcher: Myth or Legend?"   
Article by: Professor Isaac Jameson  
  
  
Bulma read the title and author. "Who in Kami's name is Professor Isaac Jameson?" she asked out loud. Bulma wondered who might know him though. Could her father know? Bulma grinned. 'Of course he would know! He knows almost every scientist, Professor, and known doctor in West Capital City' Getting up, Bulma rushed to her father would be in lab right around this time a day.   
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Bulma knocked on her father's door. There was no answer at first, and then a voice came from behind the steel door. "Just a minute!" Dr. Briefs called out. Bulma heard footfalls, unlocking of the doors locks, then slowly Dr. Briefs poked his head out, earning a smile because of Bulma's unexpected presence. "Hello baby, what's up?" he asked, in his usual "greeting the daughter" routine.   
  
"Hi daddy…do you got a minute?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.   
  
  
Dr. Briefs eyed his daughter, and then nodded. "Of course Bulma, you know I always make time to chat with you sweetie" he backed up, letting Bulma walk through the door. Shutting the steel door behind her, Dr. Briefs then walked back to his desk by the window. Settling down, Dr. Briefs eyed his daughter thoughtfully, not knowing rather to speak or now. He didn't have to wait long, because Bulma spoke first.  
  
  
"Daddy, do you know who Professor Isaac Jameson is?" she asked, rotating the magazine in her hands.   
  
  
Dr. Briefs pondered this for a while, thinking back to his years of studying. "Well" he began, "Yes, come to think of it I do know a Professor by the name of Isaac Jameson. He's the head of his division on myths, legends, and mysterious links to the scientific world." He thought the rest out, making sure that was correct. It was for all he knew at the moment. Turning his fixed gaze to Bulma, he looked curious. "Why did you want to know, baby?"   
  
  
Bulma thought about her reason, but all she could think up is a lie, "Oh, I was flipping through the magazine and say his name. I had never seen him before. That's why I asked" of course, she was only telling half the truth, the other half she doubted he'd believe.   
  
  
Dr. Briefs look satisfied with that half correct answer. "Okay sweetie. Anything else you want to discuss?" he drummed a pencil against his hand, eying her.   
  
  
Bulma shook her head, "No daddy" then with a smiled, she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the check. "Thanks for your help daddy"  
  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled, "No problem sweetie. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
  
Bulma nodded with her smile still on her face, "You bet. We still have to work on the project before next month. I want to get it out as soon as possible"  
  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded, "Me too. Well, get some rest Bulma. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that, Bulma said her goodnights, heading out the door.  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Bulma walked to her room, deep in her thoughts. 'Now that I know what he specializes in, maybe I will find him and ask him about who or what The Watcher is and where he came from' Bulma thought with a grin. She would love to solve the mystery behind the being that has tormented her for the last month. Bulma walked up the stairs, to her room. She had made her decision. 'First thing after work, I'm going to go see this Professor Jameson'. Opening her door, and closing it tightly behind her, her last thoughts before falling asleep was on her task at hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hi peeps! Whew! 7 page chappy! Yikes! So what did you think? Bad? Good? Needs work? Awesome!!!!!! You suck, delete this thing now? Or wha? Let me know ASAP! Reviews vary much welcome to me! JJ Ja ne! 


	15. Another victim...who is it?

Hi all, Chapter 15 and kickin'!!!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it…I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher", please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^ Also, if I may add, I do not own the bar "Charlie's". It belongs to the owner of the place. (It's a bar in my hometown that's the most popular…or so I've heard from reliable sources)  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks to all for 74+ reviews! I am so vary happy! ^_^ ^_^  
  
  
  
Special thanks to: SSJPrincess once again for giving me the ideas to this chappies plot! Yay! You rock girlie!  
  
  
  
WARNING!!!!!!: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH OR TAKE OFFENCE TO GORE, BLOOD, AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE! Remember, you have been warned, so please…NO FLAMES!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Yolanda!" Maggie called from her station. "Want to come with us later on after work!? We're going to Charlie's for karaoke tonight" her smile spoke of her excitement.  
  
Yolanda did want to go. Kami knew she did. She loved to dance the night away, drinking beer, and singing the night away at the karaoke stand. Yolanda smiled despite  
  
the cruel fact that she had to work the early shirt tomorrow and for the rest of the week. So, with a heavy heart, she smiled her best "Naw, its cool" smile. "Naw, its cool. I got to get up early tomorrow. The boss has got me working from 6 till 4 tomorrow" when she said that sift, Maggie cringed. As did the rest of the RN's.  
  
  
  
Maggie pouted, "Awwww, well, alright then. But your missing out ya know" she winked playfully. "Johnny with be there. Has been dying to see you again" she added with a sly grin, hoping the mention of Yolanda's crush would sweeten the deal. It did, but Maggie could tell Yolanda was set in her ways.  
  
  
  
Yolanda pouted, knowing his cute butt would be flashing her all night long. Just as it always did when he popped in a few beers. "No, I still can't. You know for a fact Magalia that I can't go" Yolanda called Maggie by her first name for a reason. She knew that Maggie would take her seriously because she only called Maggie "Magalia" when she was mad, in a bad mood, or serious.  
  
  
  
Maggie made a face, "Okay, fine, suit yourself. But if you change your mind then come on down to Charlie's. We'll be the group singing off-key up on stage during Karaoke time." Maggie winks again.  
  
  
  
Yolanda smiles tiredly at her 3-year long friend, knowing that she might give in if she couldn't sleep. Packing up her things, she says her last goodbyes to her friends and co-workings, then heads out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolanda walked the small street along the hospital to the garage next door. For the past year she and all her friends have parked there in the same garage. She liked it there. She didn't have to walk far and it saved her an extra 5 minutes if she needed to put on her make-up in a hurry. It was also a lifesaver for when it rained or snowed to the point where she would end up soaked.  
  
  
  
Hearing her own footfalls against the concrete floor of the Hospital's garage. When Yolanda got to her car, or the place where her car once was, a stand with a large note was taped to it. It read:  
  
  
  
Dear owner of the Honda Civic,  
  
Because of the add-on and current cut backs in auto placement. There will be a  
  
New garage build on the other side of the Hospital for the nurses, nurses aids', and interns. We have arranged for your car and all the other cars of the followings to park in a temporarily garage. Sorry for the inconvenience, but we must relocate the vehicles  
  
To its new location one block down.  
  
  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
The Head of the Board.  
  
  
  
Yolanda couldn't believe what she just read. How dare they do this to her, but what could she do? All she could was wait it out until the new garage on the other side of the hospital is build. Frowning while in her thoughts, she started to walk to the new location that was about a block from the hospital.  
  
Walking along the desolate alleyway that was behind the hospital, it was dark and eerie. Casting illuminating shadows that seem to dance as the slight wind whipped around Yolanda. Yolanda swallowed down a chunk of saliva. She hated this place. To her, it screamed hacksaw murder around the corner or a psycho rapist preying on his unsuspecting victim. Yolanda picked up her pace, fear started to dwell in her heart.  
  
Half way through, she began to slow her pace a little, letting her lungs fill with air again.  
  
"Maybe it's just me? I shouldn't have watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre last night" she said, laughing nervously to herself as she rounded the corner.  
  
  
  
From where she was walking now, she saw the garage on the far corner to the right. Yolanda sighed a sigh of relief. "As soon as I get home, I'm taking a hot bubble bath" she said to herself, picking up her pace once more. Just when she was about to reach the enterance to the garage, voices that seemed to echo, tickled her ears as they swept all around her. These voices made her gasp and her heart began to race as she listened to their frightening words:  
  
  
  
"Run"  
  
"Get away from here while you can"  
  
"Hide!!"  
  
"He's coming!!"  
  
"Its to late…"  
  
  
  
Yolanda looked around her wildly, looking for the source of the voices. But all she could see was nothing but emptiness and a few cars parked. Gulping down her fear, she rushed to her Honda on shaky knees. With shaky hands, Yolanda somehow got out her keys, unlocked the door, and quickly got into her car. Sweat poured from her face. Breathing heavily, she sat there for a long while, trying to calm her nerves before she drove away.  
  
Yolanda put the ignition key in, preparing to start. But just when she was about to turn, an evil laugh flooded in and out of the little Honda Civic Yolanda owned. Yolanda's heart raced. Her breath quickened and her mouth went dry. When she opened her mouth, only a faint whisper came out. Yolanda's eyes were wide as full moons as her attacker clasp his black-gloved hand over her mouth. Un-noticed tears flowed from her cheeks as the attack put his lips to her ear, whispering just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Death welcomes you"  
  
Yolanda did that time tried to scream, but his hand stopped the scream from its eerie echo. Yolanda tried to struggle, but he held her tight. She fought again. And again. She was growing tired, but she knew if she didn't fight, she would die. Just when Yolanda had found a way around his hand, she felt an horrible pain shoot through her.  
  
Yolanda looked down to the source, totally in shock. She wanted to scream because she saw a foot long knife in her chest. The point to the base of where the skin and the blade met was covered in blood. Crimson blood gushed from the wound. Yolanda was becoming dizzy, feeling her whole world spin and about to darken. The hand was off her mouth now, she clawed at the door, trying to pry it open. It popped open with a hiss. Yolanda fell to the ground. Pain and agony shot through her entire being as she tried to crawl for help.  
  
  
  
Behind her, she could laughing and footfalls. Light footfalls that are barely noticeable.  
  
"Delaying your fate, I see. I commend you for fighting. I really do." The Watcher stepped on her back, causing the knife to dig deeper into the already fatal wound.  
  
  
  
Yolanda's mouth was dripping with wet blood. As she crawled, she left a trail of blood in her wake, indicating she was slowly bleeding to death. Yolanda, after much struggle, her strength was not gone. Laying on her side, the blade protruding from her back and stomach, her breathing become shallow and hallowed out. She looked up at her attacker. She saw he was standing over her with a even wicked knife in his clutched black-gloved fist.  
  
  
  
He smirked, chuckling as he bent down to lift her up. "I'm sorry, but I need you" and then with a evil grin on his face, he took a hold of her matted hair and then sliced her throat from ear to ear. Blood flowed from the wound, dripped to the ground in a pool that started to grow as her blood fell to the cement ground.  
  
  
  
The Watcher carried her lifeless body to her car, placing her in the seat. With an evil smile playing on his thin lips, he took her blood, leaving his trademark for the world to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all!, what do you all think of Chappy 15? Good? Bad? Awesome? It rocks!!? Wha?? Let me know. R/R vary welcome! Constructive flames welcome too. ^_^ 


	16. News Broadcasts: Tradity

Hi all, Chapter 16 is here!: As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it…I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher", please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
  
  
2 days later…  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped out of the hot shower, feeling refreshed. She loved the hot showers. It would always give her a feeling of peace in this violent world. Putting her hair in a towel, she thought back to the talk she had, had on the phone with Professor Jameson. When she mentioned The Watcher and her dreams, he immediately scheduled an appointment for a meeting. Bulma couldn't have been happier to hear someone actually might consider believing her. So, later on in the afternoon she had a meeting with Professor Isaac Jameson.  
  
  
  
Walking into her grand bedroom, Bulma turned on the TV to the news to watch while she got dressed. Fumbling through her drawers, she didn't notice the TV news report until a guy said in a professional tone.  
  
"Another victim was found murdered in her car. Police have covered the ground, finding no trace of the attacker or the murders' escape route."  
  
Bulma, in just her panties and bra, stopped in her tracks. Pulling on her robe, she listened to more of the news broadcast with wide eyes and a racing heart.  
  
  
  
"This young woman, Yolanda Garcia, was found dead in her Honda earlier this morning. No leads have been made as the Police has done a sweep of the area since 6 this morning. I have here with me a officer who was on the first on the scene" The New reporter turned to the police officer that looked in his later 40's. From the uniform and rank plates, Bulma saw he looked like he was a Sergeant. Indeed he was.  
  
"Sergeant Millar, when you got on the scene, what was going on in your head?" the news reporter asked, putting the microphone to the police officers mouth. "Well" he began, adjusting his small-rimmed glasses. "When I saw the body and all the blood everywhere…I nearly puked up my breakfast. It was just gruesome. The body was all tore up. Her throat and chest was sliced open, reveling her insides. It was just a bloody mess. I'm just glad I was trained to handle this. Otherwise, I would have fainted it was so graphic. My fellow officers looked sick when they first arrived. One of them, Billy, threw up" he said, placing his hands behind his back. He still looked a little sick.  
  
The New reporter nodded his head, "Do you know who did this?" he asked.  
  
Sergeant Miller half nodded, "We have no leads, no evidence, and no evidence of an attacker. But we do have a signature or so we believe it's his way of letting us know he was the one who did this"  
  
The new reporter looked sick, but fought against it. "And what signature did he leave?"  
  
  
  
Sergeant Miller pointed to the hood and windshield. The News reporter who hadn't noticed before, did look sick then. "Ladies and gentlemen" he said, fighting the urge to puke. "It says, "The Watcher". This is what was left behind by the murder of not only this death, but to the death of 24 year old Brittany Collenal. Her body was not found in a car, but it was just a gruesome as this resent one." He turns to the camera now, fighting desperately to get ride of the aching nausea.  
  
"The police suspect it's the same killer to killed Brittany Collenal last week. No one has stepped forward or made a report as of yet. If you have any information, please contact the studio or contact your locatal police station. No names will be given. They just wish for someone to come forward to help stop this murder that they suspect to be a uprising serial killer. I'm Jamie Franklin. Back to you in the studio"  
  
  
  
Bulma watched the rest of the news in silence. 'He's stuck again' she said, biting on her lower lip. How many more will he kill? How many more will suffer at his hands before they die without mercy?? Bulma couldn't shake the thought. 'Who is this maniac? What does he want?  
  
  
  
Getting up from her bed, Bulma got herself all the way dressed, then headed for the Professors' office where he was awaiting for her to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! I know I know…. SHORT AND BORING! I am sorry, I really am. But I couldn't help myself. I needed an add-on to give the story a explanation. Or rather a small one. ^_^ so, wha do you all think? Good? Bad? Awesome? What??!! Let me know! R/R please! Constructive flames most welcome too. ^_^ 


	17. Enlightenment: Is someone watching?

Hi all, Chapter 17 is here…. whoa, huh? ;): As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it…I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher", please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, I know…. another boring chappy. But guess wha guys! This explains more about you know whom! ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Isaac Jameson, head of the department, sat in his leather chair drinking a cup of coffee. Being the leading researcher of his field, he has seen many cases of myths and legends, paranormal encounters, and the mysterious unexplained. His research has lead to all parts of the globe to investigate other cultures. But what he was most interested in was the myth and rumors he had heard about on the serial killer known as "The Watcher". That same myth drove him to his doctorate in the first place. He had heard of many things, but none as refined and yet mysterious as The Watcher's legend.  
  
  
  
Professor Isaac had searched for a long time for clues is to how The Watcher came to be and where he came from. He knew many things, but he couldn't understand the goal. That's when he was going to give up. His 30 years of searching and only dead ends to the leads of this unknown and yet known killer. 2 days ago on the day he had given up, a young woman had called him wanting to schedule an appointment with him as soon as possible. At the time he didn't know why the daughter of the Multi-billion dollar corporation wanted to speak with him. That was until she mentioned The Watcher in their phone conversation.  
  
  
  
He remembered it as if it was just earlier that day. He was in his office, preparing to go home when his receptionist told him someone was on the other line for him, stating it was an emergency. Of course, out of instinct he picked up the phone not knowing Bulma Briefs, daughter to the Multibillionaire, wanted to talk to him about his article on The Watcher. As the conversation pressed of further into the shocking topic, Isaac Jameson become more and more excited at the chance to get some evidence of The Watcher's existence.  
  
  
  
Looking out the window from his chair, he drank down the last of his late afternoon coffee. Setting the mug down, Professor Isaac stretched. He could feel his old bones pop from the straining. 'Well' he thought, 'Bulma should be arriving any second'. Looking at his watch, he predicted that she would come within the next 5 minutes. As soon as he thought that, he heard a loud knock coming from the door. "Come in" he called out to the person.  
  
  
  
Bulma Briefs entered into the office with her confidence and doubts hanging in the balance. Closing the door lightly behind her, she announced her presences to the awaiting professor. "Hello…Professor Jameson I presume?" she asked, eying the man who was now standing beside his desk awaiting Bulma to come closer.  
  
Professor Jameson nodded with a greeting smile, "Yes, I am. And you must be Bulma Briefs. What a pleasure and might I add an honor it is to have you in my office today." He shook her hand lightly.  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled back at the professor. "The pleasure is mine Professor. I have read all about you. You are one of the best in the field." She shook his hand firmly.  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson was flattered, "Thank you my dear. I have much experience so it accredits for something" he ushered her to a chair.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat down, waiting for the Professor to the same. He did a few moments later after getting a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "So, miss Briefs. Do tell me about what you know on The Watcher" he said, after he had made himself comfortable in his leather chair.  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded, not shocked to find out he would get straight down to business. "Yes, well, what I know may shock you" she announced.  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson nodded his head thoughtfully, urging her to continue.  
  
  
  
Bulma cleared her thought, and then continued. "Yes well, this watcher man has been stalking me for awhile now." she started.  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson eyed her curiously. "How long has he been stalking you, Miss Briefs?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
Bulma didn't have to think. She knew exactly how long. For a little over 3 weeks now" she replied.  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson eyed her in deep thought. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he spoke up. "Miss Briefs. How did he come to you?"  
  
  
  
Bulma blinked back her confusion. It took her awhile to figure out his meaning. "He came to me first in a dream, then through a mirror" Bulma then realized how corny it all sounded. Bulma laughed despite it all.  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson eyed her, "Is there something funny you like tell me about?" he asked, wondering what caused her to laugh.  
  
  
  
Bulma stopped laughing, her face turned serious. "No…it's not that. It's just that way he came to me the second time. It was in a mirror. I know you might not believe me, but its true" her seriousness never left as she proclaimed the truth.  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson nodded his head, "Let me guess, you think that I am thinking your crazy is that is?"  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded slowly, feeling her face flush in embarrassment. "Well…I…uh…" Bulma heard chuckling suddenly. When she looked up, she saw the Professor looking at her.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't think your crazy. In fact, I think your pretty wise and brave. If anyone should be crazy, it's me. I chased The Watcher for years. Call it an obsession if you will, but it's more like a quest to understand this unknown killer." He stated.  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded, "Well, I don't blame you for wanting to understand him. He's a mad man"  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson raised a finger. "Correction my dear, he's something else," he said seriously.  
  
  
  
Bulma's expression turned confused. "What do you mean…something else?"  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson took his time. Trying to figure out what to say that would explain it without little confusion involved. "Well" he began, rubbing his pointed chin. "He's something else because of his abilities. Back about 4 hundred years ago, he was a serial killer of the most feared type. No law enforcement could capture him. Oh, don't get them wrong, they did try. But all he did was laugh and slip out their fingers like water." Professor Jameson reclined in his chain, getting comfortable.  
  
  
  
"Professor, if he was the best, then how do you explain him being sent to the World of Dreams?" Bulma asked questionably.  
  
  
  
"Because legend has it, that the Grand Kai himself locked him up for all eternity to live in-between the mortal world and the world of the dreams. Sort of like an oblivion. It is said the only way for The Watcher to enter the world of the living, there must be some sort of bad vibrations or rather emotions to open the gateway. But there is a catch…the door to the living is only open for a short time or rather until the time of the bad feelings are done. He is then sucked back into the dream world where he is to stay until the next time. Which for the sake of mankind, that he never comes again" He finished with a sigh.  
  
  
  
Bulma pondered his words for a moment. If The Watcher could be banished, then why not killed? "Professor, can he be sent to the world of the dead?"  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson nodded, "Of course. But it takes a special way to do it. I don't know how" he said in a saddened tone.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you don't know!? I thought you were the leading expert on him?" Bulma sat forward, becoming a little irritable.  
  
  
  
"I am, but that's beside the point" he stated.  
  
  
  
"Then what is the point Professor Jameson?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"The point is my dear, no one knows. He has been gone for 4 hundred years. He is just now showing himself and you expect me to know how to kill him?" he eyed her.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat back in her chair. He was right. How would he know when The Watcher never caused anyone harm for 400 hundred years? "I am sorry Professor Jameson. I am just tired of all of this. The Watcher has attacked not only me, but also my friends. I just want this to end" Bulma put a hand on her face, trying to control her emotions.  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson got out of his chair. Putting a hand on her shoulder, his heart went out to her. "I am sorry my dear Bulma. I don't know what to do. I have searched for the answers for years and with no such luck. Perhaps, maybe, he will give us a clue" he said, trying to lift up her spirits.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up at him, nodding. "Maybe…" her thoughts betrayed her. As if, she already knew. Like it was at the tip of her tongue and didn't know it. She felt it. Deep in her gut.  
  
  
  
  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
  
  
After Professor Jameson said his goodbyes to Bulma, he too got ready to leave for home. As he walked into his private office, he felt as if he was being watched. Passing by the mirror, he that time as if something was staring at him. Turning to the mirror, his eyes met The Watcher's fighting stare. Professor Jameson's heart leaped out his chest. "It…its…you" his voice came out just above a whisper.  
  
  
  
The Watcher laughed. His laughed flooded the room, causing Professor Jameson's knees to loose there hold.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" he somehow managed to hoarse out.  
  
  
  
The Watcher's snide grin turned more evil. "Patience. You'll see in due time" and with that, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Professor Jameson held his chest, breathing deeply. My God. He just had a close encounter with the killer. Getting off his knees, he wobbled his way to the phone. Picking up the receiver, he dialed a few numbers, preparing himself for what he knew would come sometime soon. Question was: Could this monster be stopped in time before it's too late?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! Finally!! *Homer cheers* I did it! I finally finished chappy 17! So, what do you all thing of it? Good? Bad? Stupid? Boring? Awesome? What?!! Let me know. R/R please! 


	18. Touching moments

Hi all, Chapter 18 is here…;): As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it…I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher", please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
  
  
AN: Hi all, well because you asked for it here it is. ^_^ A mushy love scene made especially for those who have been waiting patiently for this moment. Oh, and don't worry…there will be more… ^_~ Oh, and do not expect this chappy to be a NC-17 chappy. I don't do NC-17. But it will be a PG-13 chappy. ^^  
  
  
  
AFN: if this chappy is a little OOC…forgive me! I couldn't resist a sweet love scene.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
  
9pm, Capsule Corp…  
  
  
  
Unlocking the door silently, Bulma quietly made her way into the mansion. Setting her keys and capsule car on the table, Bulma went into the kitchen for a late dinner.  
  
Turning on the kitchen light, Bulma proceeded to rummage through the cabinets to find something eat that the royal pain hasn't already eaten for himself. When all she found was can goods, she then went to the fridge to see if her mother saved her some leftovers. Well, there was left over noodles and rice in the fridge. Everything else was picked clean. Sighing heavily, Bulma grabbed what was left of the noodle and rice from the fridge. Putting the food in the microwave, she sat down to wait for it to finish heating up.  
  
  
  
She had no idea, however, that a certain Saiyan prince was watching her. Even now as she fiddled with her silverware. Bulma didn't even noticed as he walked up behind her. Not until he pressed his lips to her neck did she gasp. When she turned to see who it was, her vision was caught up in none other then Vegeta. Her sudden shock turned to anger.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta! What in Kami's name are you doing sneaking up on me like that!?" her narrowed eyes gazed upon his amused face.  
  
  
  
"Because I felt like it" he replied back, a sly smirk spreading across his lips.  
  
  
  
Bulma frowned. She wasn't really in the mood for his remarks or his smirk at the moment. "Whatever Vegeta" she said with a sigh. Getting up, she walked to the microwave to check on her food.  
  
Vegeta eyed Bulma. 'The onna is acting unusual today.' He noticed she was not her usual feisty. Save the brief moment she saw anger just a few moments ago. "Woman, what is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked. He silently cursed himself for acting with concern.  
  
  
  
Bulma turned around, completely in shock. Vegeta was acting concerned. "Nothing is wrong…" her voice trailing off as she looked into his raven eyes. Those eyes in him she saw concern. But something else was there. Could it be…love? 'No, it couldn't be. This man could not love. But yet, as I look into his eyes, I see a side of softness I never have seen before.' She thought. Her heart sped up faster at her own thoughts. But her thoughts were interrupted when Vegeta's voice filled her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Baka woman, tell me the truth!" his eyes fixed on her blue ones.  
  
  
  
Bulma paused for a moment. Not willing to tell what was really eating at her. She just knew from her past experiences that he would probably laugh or mock at her. To be honest, she wasn't looking forward to none of it. All she wanted was to feel like she was not alone. But would he mock her again with laugher as if it was some joke? "I can't" she finally spoke. She could feel tears weld up. She fought against them, not wanting to provoke him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta eyed her. "And why not?" his question came out low…understanding yet confused.  
  
  
  
"I just can't Vegeta. You wouldn't understand…" her voice was low. Her battle to not cry slowly slipping away.  
  
  
  
Vegeta could tell something was wrong. But what? Vegeta grinded his teeth. 'Blast these emotions' he silently cursed himself out. How could he, the Prince of all Saiyans act on these weak human emotions? He would never know it appears. All he could think about these days was that loud-mouthed onna who somehow managed to claim his dead heart.  
  
  
  
"Because I don't want to hear your criticism and sarcasm right now Vegeta" she said flatly. When she looked at Vegeta after she said that, her eyes widened a little at the sight she saw. Was it hurt? She couldn't get a fix, because she saw now an emotionless expression.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood there a little hurt. 'Blast!' he cursed again. Was he allowing himself to be hurt? Couldn't she see that he wanted her? To cause her to be her old self again would be music to his ears. To hold her close to his chest, smelling her hair's wonderful sent fill his nostrils. "Onna, I wouldn't have done that," he said in a low tone.  
  
Bulma stared at him for the longest time. All the while debating rather or not to confess. Bulma sighed finally, deciding she still couldn't. "I…I can't Vegeta. I'm sorry" with that, she jogged up to her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched her jog up the stairs to her room. Even then, Vegeta wanted to stop her and take her into his arms, assuring her everything was going to be alright.  
  
  
  
Bulma plopped on her bed, covering her face with one of her pillows. Tears filled her eyes, stinging them. 'Why am I crying' she asked herself. She couldn't understand why she was crying. Then it hit her. 'Could it be I am afraid of getting hurt by him?' she asked herself. She didn't have to think for long. Because she already knew the answer. "Yes, I am afraid…"  
  
  
  
"Afraid of what Onna?"  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped, looking up. There was Vegeta. Standing in the balconies doorway. "No…nothing" she stuttered.  
  
  
  
"Your lying to me onna" he said in a calm tone.  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed. "Alright, so what if I am. Its not like you care" she said, a little more harshly then she intended.  
  
  
  
Vegeta took a step forward. Approaching Bulma's side in a calm and fluid motion. "I don't." then he added, "I asked you what your afraid of woman" his same calm tone caused Bulma to shiver slightly.  
  
  
  
Bulma frowned. "I am not afraid of nothing" her voice wavering a bit.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was standing over Bulma now, looking down at her from a towering view. Bending down, his nose was now mere inches from hers. He could smell her perfume and could almost taste her smell. It was sweet fragrance. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked bluntly.  
  
  
  
This came as a shock to Bulma. She wasn't afraid of him. She was just afraid of rejection and being alone in her time of crisis. "No, I'm not afraid of you" then she added, "I am just afraid of what you'll say if I do tell the truth. And to be honest, I am not ready to tell" she said, her voice never wavering from its truthfulness.  
  
  
  
Vegeta eyed her. Now she was telling the truth. He could sense it. "Woman" he started. For the first time in his life. He had not a clue what to say next.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" she asked, waiting for him to finish.  
  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't hold it in any longer. He then grabbed her up, and kissed her. Pressing his lips to her in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Bulma was shocked at first, but leaned into his kiss. Wrapping her slender arms around his broad neck, she took in every ounce of his sweet and tender kiss.  
  
  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and back, pulling her closer to his rock hard chest. He could feel her heart race along side his as they continued in sweet bliss. Vegeta's tongue lightly scrapped across her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth with his tongue. When he felt her mouth open, he shot his tongue in her mouth savoring every ounce of her.  
  
  
  
Bulma moaned as she felt his tongue move around with hers. She savored every moment. Feeling him up against her. Loving the moments in this kiss was breathtaking. Finally what seems like hours. The couple parted, catching their breath.  
  
  
  
"Onna" Vegeta said softly, allowing her to lay her head against his chest. Bulma in turn, did as he wanted.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" she said, her arms wrapped firmly around him.  
  
  
  
"I could never harm you" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up at him with a smile. "Really?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yes"  
  
  
  
Bulma was never so glad as to hear these words. Maybe he did care? Before Bulma could reply, she felt him pick her up, caring her towards her bed. "Vegeta…?"  
  
  
  
"Hush woman. Time to rest" he said, lying her on her bed.  
  
  
  
Bulma giggled. "Vegeta, I am still in my cloths"  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. "So what onna. That hasn't stopped you before" he pointed out, covering her up.  
  
  
  
Bulma yawned. "But…" Bulma felt him hush her with a kiss.  
  
  
  
"Baka onna…sleep. In the morning, I want to know the truth."  
  
  
  
Bulma wasn't looking forward to tomorrow morning. But she knew he would eventually find out. With a nod, not realizing just how tired she really was, she soon fell asleep with Vegeta still in the room. Watching over her as if she was the most prized possession. Bulma that night for the first time in 3 weeks, sleep soundly without any fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! Chappy 18 finished. So, what did you think guys!? Good? Bad? Awesome? Dumb? Or What? Let me know, kay? R/R please!! Ja ne 


	19. Part One: Bulma's dead...oh no..

Hi all, Chapter 19 is up. I am sorry it to me so long, but a nasty writers' block hit me for days. But here it is now! : As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it…I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher". So please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
AN: Well guess what…this story has reached over 100+ reviews! I am so very happy!  
  
And to my first flame…. No offence to you, but what was with that review? There is nothing wrong with a chapter only having 4 paragraphs in them. Although, I admit its short, but it gets to the point. That's what I needed at that time, so I have no regrets.  
  
  
  
Special thanks to: Midnight for all your help!  
  
  
  
WARNING!: VIOLENT AND GRAPHIC CONTENT! Be warned! And this is slightly OOC and a tearjerker. Tissue alert!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful dreams, tattered hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Part One  
  
  
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the mysterious echo. To him, it sounded like his onna. It sounded dreamy and carefree.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta…help me…"  
  
  
  
This time, his onna's voice sounded like it was in danger. Vegeta growled. Vegeta didn't know what to do. All he saw around him was nothing. It was nothing but a calm gray still that seeped into every craves of his being. Vegeta was walking now. Heading into the grayish surroundings. It was odd. It reminded him of his first dream, but this time it was not a battlefield. Instead it looked like a open gray space. Nothing but gray from top to bottom with no visible end in sight.  
  
  
  
Then the grayish nothing turned it a surrounding like nothing he had ever seen before. Before him, around him, litterly all sides of him was red, white, and black. Then it shifted again. Into a dry dessert that stretched as far as his eyes could see. Winds whipped around his, stirring large amounts of dust and sand into large circular patterns. It wasn't much of a sight, but what seemed to loom within them, that caught Vegeta off guard. It was his onna. But she wasn't like her usual self. She stood a few feet away from him in shambles. Her dress that looked like a sight to see was not in pieces, which was now torn in different places all over it. Dirty in varies places over it, her skin was covered in mud as if she was thrown into a mud puddle. But that didn't stop him from gasping at the other sights. She was cut deep in different places. Blood dripped from the sides of her mouth indicating to him she must be bleeding internally.  
  
  
  
He watched her stumble to him, coughing and limping her way along a painted trail of red sand. Vegeta then noticed the landscape changing again. It turned into a blood-splattered dessert that was nothing but death. Vegeta got a chill up his spin as he saw the area match Bulma's battered body.  
  
  
  
"Onna…?" He asked, not knowing what to think. He was staring at the woman he cared enough for not to kill. What could he do? Nothing. He gritted his teeth.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta…he came…" She hoarded out just before she stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
Vegeta in an instant was by her side, holding her as her once battered form turned into a corpse-like body that still breathed.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta…I'm dying" she managed to rasp out. Spitting up blood, her eyes slowly showed the result of fading into death.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled. He didn't want this baka woman to die. She was his. He be danged if he would let her die. "Woman, shut up about dying. You're not going to die" then he adds, "Who will fix the gravity room when it breaks" he then tries to smirk, but it just wouldn't come. He didn't know he was showing such emotion, but all he knew was his would be mate was dying in his arms.  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes that once would show storms or blazing fires were now slowly dying away.  
  
Her eyes became glossy like fine glass. "Vegeta" she whispered to low for a normal human to hear, but to Vegeta he could hear every letter coming from her dying mouth.  
  
  
  
"Bulma…" he spoke softly. Looking into the eyes of blue, he's own heart cried out. He didn't know why he was mourning. All he could do now was hold the once proud woman that made him boil who was slowly dying. It was killing him inside.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry…" Bulma managed to say before she took her last breath leaving a stunned Vegeta still grasping to her now dead body.  
  
  
  
Vegeta could feel his heart fall with a feeling he never experience but knew from everyone that has ever lost a loved one at Freeza's hand. Grief. Could he capable of feeling such emotions? Vegeta barred his teeth. He didn't care otherwise. All he knew someone killed his would be mate that was the only one that truly wanted him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta held Bulma in his arms. He was totally confused now. What could he do now?  
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry…" he whispered as hot tears welded up into his burning eyes. Vegeta's heart jumped when he heard an evil laugh all around him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry…interesting choice in words Prince." A voice, a voice HE KNEW but not by name.  
  
  
  
"Its you" he whispered. Growling loudly, he shouted. "WHO ARE YOU?" his scream echoed through the area in all directions.  
  
  
  
The Watcher laughed a cruel laugh that sent chills up Vegeta's spine. "Who? You ask whom? Young man you are a fool to think its just a who, who is haunting you. But I admire you to an extent." He mocked.  
  
  
  
Vegeta powered up, he could feel his inner self rise from its dark hiding spot. "You killed my woman…my Bulma! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" he screamed dangerously, feeling his KI raise higher then ever before.  
  
  
  
The Watcher laughed, "Oh really? Interesting. I would love to see you try to kill me. You can't kill those who already faced death and suffer for eternity now can you boy" he mocked coldly. He loved every minute of it.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled. How can he fight something he couldn't see? It just didn't make any sense.  
  
  
  
The Watcher laughed suddenly, slightly startling Vegeta. "Exactly. Now your getting someone sonny. Now here's a new question for you to ponder….who am I?" he mocked.  
  
  
  
Vegeta grind his teeth. He didn't know. Thinking back in his memories he was reminded of when his woman claimed the stalker to be known as…The Watcher. Growled, "You're the baka Watcher who has been causing us grief." Vegeta tried all he could to try to find the source of The Watcher's voice, but all he could hear is echoes.  
  
  
  
"Bravo bravo Vegeta. You've figured out only half, now what can you do when the goal is at hand with no one to prevent the enviable?" he laughed cruelly as he clapped.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta growled out.  
  
  
  
The Watcher waved a figure in a motion that Vegeta couldn't see. "Naw-uh big boy. Do not demand from those who are damned." He smiled cruelly. "But for now…..look" he said.  
  
  
  
Vegeta screamed. He wanted answers. He wanted to kill The Watcher, but instead the image and all around him changed to a different scene. It was outside Capsule Corp. building that loomed in the blackness of night. The place, the Manson Vegeta saw was in shambles. Walking around, Vegeta soon started to find bodies. Bulma's parents lay in their own blood and gore in different positions. Mr. Briefs was strung through onto a sliced board that had a sharp point at the tip. Blood still fresh that dripped streamed down from the hole in the body to the forming puddle below at the base.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs, not to far away, was laying with a knife cleaved into her skull. Her stomach to reveal her stomach contents. She lay in an unnatural way right by the gate that leads to the backyard that was wide open. Vegeta carefully stepped over Mrs. Briefs feeling a slight tinge of remorse. He slightly cursed himself as he made his way to the backyard. When he turned the corner he was completely floored at what he saw. There was Bulma's lifeless form he saw before hanging from a noose in even shape as before. She was totally cut open from stern to navel. Wide open, Vegeta nearly threw up when he saw her dead blood and withering internal organs below her and hanging out her in a grotesque manner.  
  
  
  
Vegeta had to cover his mouth at the sight. It was more hideous then anything he's ever seen. "Bulma no…" he whispered softly, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. As he walked to her, he could hear voices rise up just like the first time he dreamed with The Watcher in it.  
  
  
  
"Run"  
  
  
  
"Its to late.."  
  
  
  
"To fine hope, fine the crystal of life…"  
  
  
  
"We're sorry…"  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up at Bulma's gross form with grief. Never before had he felt this feeling, but somehow he didn't care. Vegeta stared with glossy eyes at the one woman who dared to love him. "I'm sorry Bulma" he whispered. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was in a trance. A utter state of shock that burned into his ever core.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Bulma's glassy eyes flew open. Vegeta's eyes crew wide as silver dollars when he saw it. "Impossible…" he whispered. He couldn't believe it. It was not until she screamed bloodily murder. The scream was so loud it surrounded the city and every city for 1,000 miles.  
  
  
  
Her screams still echoed in Vegeta's head as he snapped away, dripping with sweat. "Kami, that was unreal" he panted for breath. Shaking his head, he turned without thinking to Bulma's form. She was still sleeping, but what caught his eye. His onna was fine of course, but she was sweating. Mumbling something in her sleep, he could barely hear what she saying. When he realized what she was whispering, his eyes grew wide.  
  
  
  
The Watcher was attacking her……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! I am sooooooooo sorry this took forever but I have been rather busy with other ficcies I have been trying to keep myself up on. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! R/R!!!! ^_^ ^_^ 


	20. Part two: Vegeta is what?

Hi all, Chapter 19 is up. I am sorry it to me so long, but a nasty writers' block hit me for days. But here it is now! : As you know this is my first attempt at a DBZ romance so I'm like…. So totally excited here!! Hehehe! But anyhow, lets get this Rollin'. Well, as you might have guessed it…I am not through yet! I have so much more to go till this ficcy is done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB series whatsoever. This story is written for the pure soul purpose of entertainment of its readings. No money will be made. Thanks! So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! ^_~ I do own The Watcher and misc chars that make their little appearances here and there. If you wish to use them, that includes "The Watcher". So please ask for permission first. Thank you!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Special thanks to: Midnight for all your help!  
  
  
  
WARNING!: VIOLENT AND GRAPHIC CONTENT! Be warned! And this is slightly OOC and a tearjerker. Tissue alert!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishful Dreams, Tattered Hearts  
  
© Bre 2001-2002, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma found herself running once again from the creature she knew by name. Panting for air, her side screaming in pain as she ran in the blackness of a place she found herself trapped into. Her dreams has started out fine, but then it turned into a nightmare when The Watcher begun to kill her friends and family mercilessly right in front of Bulma. It pained her that she couldn't do a thing to stop him as he ripped them open relieving their insides, or cutting them into little pieces. Bulma felt chunks  
  
Weld up as she watched in horror from within the force field of the mind that held her fast.  
  
  
  
"No" Bulma whispered as The Watcher took down her parents effortlessly and slaughtered them. It was a nightmare as she watched with her eyes flowing with tears that begged for peace, but found it not at the sight she saw in front of her.  
  
  
  
The Watcher suddenly turned her, eyes bright red and cold as the most frozen artic wind. "Death is no respecter of person's Bulma, but you…it has been waiting for you. It is coming for you even now. Can't you feel it?" he mocked as he approached her.  
  
  
  
Bulma backed up slowly, enchanted by his evil stare. "Get away from me…" she wanted to cry out, but only a whisper took its place.  
  
  
  
The Watcher stopped for a minute or two, relishing the fear that was coming from Bulma. "Now why would I want to get away from you…you are the prize…the goal…the key…I love tormenting you, causing you grief in ways you only dreamed in your fastest flown nightmares. But I am not life nor am I death…I am evil in the nightmare you so try to get away from. I am also the gate. Death welcomes you" he approached her with a flash. Now he was mere inches from her body.  
  
  
  
This time Bulma did scream. Finally pulling from his trace with all her might, she ran away from him as fast as her legs could carry here.  
  
  
  
"Run"  
  
  
  
"Hide"  
  
  
  
"Fine the time to find the Crystal of Life…"  
  
  
  
"Wake up before he gets you…"  
  
  
  
These same voices as before rang through her ears. Bulma looked up, frustrated and scared all at the same time when she shouted. "WHO ARE YOU!!!?" There was silence after she shouted. Looking behind her, The Watcher had not followed her this far or wherever here was. Stopping in her tracks she tried to find her lost breath. She was surprised to hear what these voices had to say next.  
  
  
  
"We are the damned"  
  
  
  
"The restless"  
  
  
  
"The nameless that has no identity"  
  
  
  
"We were forgotten when we were taken from our lives so many many years ago"  
  
  
  
"But there is one way to kill him child…fine the hope. Find the dream. Find the Crystal of Life that holds the key to his doom"  
  
  
  
"Only then when you find it, the evil can end, hope will begin. But if you fail, you will die and no one will survive. Not even the man you love." Pointed out of the voices.  
  
  
  
Bulma didn't understand. What and where could she find the Crystal of Life? "What is the Crystal of Life?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
"It's the Crystal that takes the life of the evil ones."  
  
  
  
"Its hidden in the world of the living. Find the Crystal keeper and you find the hope. Be wary, the one that seeks you knows his time. Because of this, he will try to stop you before you have a chance to find it. Remember your fear and you love in hope. It will guide you" That last voice to Bulma seemed to be the closed. Bulma couldn't put her finger on it, but she could have sworn she heard it somewhere.  
  
  
  
"But…. who…" Bulma was going to ask more questions when The Watcher's laugh made her stop, sending cold chills up and down her spine.  
  
  
  
"There all stool pigeons if you ask me. But oh well, at least their mine" he said evilly.  
  
  
  
Bulma turned around slowly to see The Watcher standing tall, bloody ax taping against his right leg. She gulped at the sight of him and the fresh blood that dripped still from the ax head. "You killed them," she said hoarsely  
  
  
  
The Watcher bowed in a cruel and mocking way. "Of course I killed them. It was great to see them bleed. But the best part was them begging for mercy. I loved it when I saw them close their eyes as I sliced them in two or slit their delicate throats. It was wonderful." The Watcher's evil laugh echoed in the distance.  
  
  
  
Bulma's lip twitched in anger. He was mad! "Your evil!" she cried out. "I will find a way to put an end to your terror, Watcher" she cried out in a rage she felt for those lost.  
  
  
  
The Watcher laughed, his narrow eyes fixed on the scared woman. "Oh don't kid yourself Bulma. You may have found the clue, but your no where near the keeper" he mocked.  
  
  
  
Bulma bunched up her fist. He was right. She had no clue whom the keeper of the Crystal was, but she would find out. She vowed it. "I will find the keeper and I will make sure your destroyed." Her tone solid and venomous.  
  
  
  
The Watcher laughed again, then he turned serious. "Oh I don't think so…" with a snap of his fingers, he transported him and her to a site Bulma has never seen before. "We are in the future Bulma" he said snidely.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked around, not knowing what to do. She was lost. "What is this place? Where am I?" She demanded.  
  
  
  
The Watcher lifted his finger, "Tisk tisk my little one…I cannot answer" he mocked. "But HE can" with that same mocking finger, he pointed to a bloody, tattered, and beaten up Vegeta that hung from a cage at the end of a small hill trail that was in plain sight.  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped. "Oh no…Vegeta…" her voice silently cried out at the sight of him handing in that cage. Her look of grief turned to sheer anger as she narrowed her eyes on The Watcher. "You did this!" she hissed.  
  
  
  
He laughed, "Oh course I did. He was quite the struggle, but now his soul is going to be mind…. forever" and with that, his laugh echoing in Bulma's ears, he teleported to the cage that was hanging by a thick branch. With a swift motion to fast to detect, The Watcher cut the cage down. On impact, the cage rolled down the other side of the hill and out of Bulma's horrified sight.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled weakly as he watched his tormentor approach him. Vegeta with all his strength he blasted out and tried to attack him. The Watcher dodged ever blow that Vegeta threw.  
  
  
  
Bulma made it up the hill just in time to see this going on. She couldn't do anything as she watched The Watcher grab Vegeta's throat and put him in a vice grip. She screamed out trying to get The Watcher's attention or distract him, but much to her frustration it didn't work. She watched as she let him go. She watched as his near lifeless body fell to the ground, panting for breath. She saw Vegeta glare up at him and try to attack with one final pounce. She watched and screamed out as The Watcher's bladed ax connected with Vegeta's head, separating the head from the neck. His blood gushed from the hold that once held onto his head. She watched it roll up the hill towards her and roll to a stop at her feet. She saw that his eyes still held the rag and terror that he felt before he was murdered.  
  
  
  
She fell to her knees, feeling sick not only in body but in soul. "No…" she said softly, then with a mighty cry, she shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VEGETA!!!!!" he heart screamed with all it could stand as she looked at the lifeless head of her would be lover. Tears streamed down her face as she puked up her sickness.  
  
  
  
She didn't see The Watcher approach her nor did she see him drop Vegeta's headless body right beside her. "There, that's what's left of your lover" he said coldly, without feeling or emotion.  
  
  
  
She looked at him, his bloody ax resting on his square shoulder. She had no words to say nor would she try. Tears poured down her eyes onto her flushed cheeks. "No…" she looked down again before returning her gaze to her tormentor. "I will destroy you," she said simply.  
  
  
  
The Watcher smiled evilly, "I look forward to it" he said coldly.  
  
  
  
Bulma stood up on shaky legs, feeling the ground shift unevenly under her. "I will or I die trying" she began to focus on herself. She could feel The Watcher watching her with evil in his eyes of joy as she closed her eyes and began to shout. 'WAKE UP" as much as her voice could hold.  
  
  
  
The Watcher laughed as a light engulfed the area, sending Bulma back into a reality with a scream on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all, I am sorry for the wait, but I have been really busy. But here is part two! Enjoy! Please please please review! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
